Welcome to hell: AKA my life
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: One-final chapter....one more just for the road. Please Read! Special Scene end for everybody...
1. Family System

**Disclaimer: **......PS. I still don't own Inuyasha.

**Authors Notes:**

Damn, I never thought I'd see the day when I wrote an Alt. Universe fic that took place strictly in kagome's time and kept all the characters in the present. x.x

  
I swore I'd never do it, and I still don't think it'd be possible.. but, here it is. Damn my muse for being who she is..

This! Folks...is the current bit of inspiration I'm running on.    
  
Inuyasha is a sharp witted and smart mouthed young boy, born in Japan, raised in America. Now, after so many years, he's going back. 

But what happens when this half demon is put up in a school with all humans.   
Well of course, it's not going to be fun.

Throw a big brother in the mix who lives solely (it seems) to make Inuyasha's life a living hell...and we have a fun mix.  Now throw in the rest of the Inu-tachi, and we have a story.

Too bad Inuyasha's the unwilling star of this fic. ^^   
  
This is Inuyasha's story of his life, from his POV.  Enjoy!  
  


^*^  
^*^

"Inuyasha, wake up right now..." the deep voice, and sharp slap upside the head of my half brother Sesshoumaru worked to pull me out of my self-induced midday coma.  Growling in irritation I sat up and shot him a dirty look that clearly said, 'go to hell and leave me alone.'  Of course, a look such as that is usually lost on an emotionless bastard like Sesshoumaru, so it was a pointless effort.  As such, I was clearly going to be awake for the rest of the day.  Damn.

"Why the hell did you go and wake me up the way my teachers do?  Is there some super secret tidbit of information that you have to tell me this time, like say, the key to world domination...or were you just passing by and felt like pissing me off?"

Only my brother could keep that stony expression and not even once give me a good come back.  "I have news for you, little brother, and you will be fully awake to hear it.  I am not going to have another Fourth of July incident on my hands due to your lack of attention."

"Hey," I said reclining in my chair and smirking slightly as I stared at the ceiling, watching the fan rotate absently, "How was I to know live steel wasn't allowed on school grounds for the contest.  It just said sword fight; they should have been more specific. Besides, his damn arm grew back in a week anyways..."

With a single slip of my bastard brother's foot, my view of the ceiling became a blur.  Soon after, the stars decided to make their appearance when the back of my head became re-acquainted with the uncarpeted marble floor beneath me.  

Now, once the ringing in my head stopped, and the pounding urge to strangle my, loving, elder brother drifted away, I pushed myself up into a semi sitting position and shot invisible daggers at him.  Of course, my luck had to be I'm a horrible aim, I never could play darts to save my life.  Though I've come close to taking a few...but that's another story. 

"Alright, Sesshoumaru, what's this life altering news you need to tell me.  And it better be damn good, none of that pointless shit, I swear if I have to hear about the freaking president not being able to chew his food properly one more time, I'll go and widen his throat myself." I said flexing my claws in front of my face with a morbidly self-satisfied smirk then hopped up, brushing little invisible dust bunnies of my stealth's and looked up at him.

"Inuyasha," he paused in what I could only define as a dramatic moment, but that would be giving him too much credit, "I'm sending you to Japan, you'll be transferring to a school there at the end of this     semester." 

_That _seemed to give him a little bit of pleasure, as that creepy ass little smile he gets on occasion crept onto his face and I would have grimaced had I not been trying to process what he just said.  "Say that again would you? I could have sworn I heard you say I'm going to Japan, at the end of the semester...which, if you care to remember is at the end of next week.."  
  


"Your hearing isn't failing you little brother.  You heard correctly, come next Friday you'll be on a plane back to Tokyo with Shippou and whatever else you care to take with you." he said in a harsh tone of voice and I had to stare for a moment.  

"But, what about school! I'm actually doing good here!...you can't just ship me off to some foreign school." I exclaimed, indignation plain in my tone.  "Damnit Sesshoumaru! When did you decide this hm? Is that what those meetings in your office upstairs have been about? You and your little group of 'nobleman' planning to get rid of me? Did I do something that requires me to be shipped off to a country 16 hours by plane that I'm not fully aware of? There something going on I'm not supposed to know?" I snapped, the anger rising to the boiling point. Red really didn't suit my big brother...

"Watch yourself Inuyasha, remember, the last bout of paranoia caused you to nearly kill another teenage boy.  Your first visit to St. Mancy's was cute to them, and a one week stay.  You keep it up and you'll have a permanent relocation." 

Ooh, that was low.  Use my time in a mental institution as an insult. "Look, that wolf had it coming, he and his flunkies have been on my ass since the day I started school at Sharp view! If they hadn't of tried to gang up on me I wouldn't have gone and snapped like that.  Jeez, make it sound like it was my fault. Besides, he's a full demon; shouldn't he have been able to handle me?"  
  
"You had to switch schools because of what happened at Bay mount Middle School, do you not remember that little 'incident' at the school fair?"  

Dredge up some sorry memories why don't ya? "The stupid bastard started it. No where in the damn rules did it say you couldn't get creative with the way you handled your activity.  So I took the dunking booth to a whole new plane."

"You nearly killed a peer!"  
  


"Hey, how was I to know he was allergic to caffeine..." I said trying to keep a smile from the memory down, "Besides, I tried to help him, that's when all hell broke loose.."

"Your help nearly killed him, and cost the school thousands of dollars. How an act like that could have happened, still has even myself baffled." 

Heh, we were digressing, lovely.  "Back to events current, Sesshoumaru.  Why the hell am I being shipped off to some school in Japan, I wasn't even aware they HAD schools for demons there."  Which was partially true, I knew they were everywhere, it was a well known fact that demons and humans coexisted to a certain level, and equally, there was still so much hatred between the two that they wanted nothing more to do with each other.  

But that didn't mean I had to actually pay attention to the geography of ever growing demonic schools in the world. 

"Attention to detail little brother, helps greatly.  But that doesn't concern me, you will not be attending a demon high school anyways, you'll be attending Tenmei High in Tokyo, it is a human public school, seems fitting does it not?"  
  
"Wha-" I stopped and stared at him slack jawed; did he just say human school? But..."Like Hell I'm going to some pathetic Ningen school!"  
  
He stopped my protests with a wave of his hand and I backed down slightly in spite of myself. "There is no room for discussion Inuyasha, you've already been registered and accepted, you will begin your courses a week after you arrive, and I will hear no more of it."  
  


This wasn't right. Hell, this wasn't even fair! "This isn't fair Sesshoumaru, I've done nothing to deserve this torture. I haven't even been to Japan since I was four.  What makes you think I'll even be able to still speak the language?" I asked smugly.

"I am not so ignorant as to not hear you practicing your language skills when you are alone, you forget, little brother, you are not the only one with sensitive hearing in this family." he said turning on his heel and starting for door.

"What about living arrangements?"   
  
This stopped him momentarily, so I suppose he was still listening.  Aren't I lucky. "I'm only 16 years old, in case you've forgotten, even in Japan I do believe I'm still too young to live alone, and with a 6 year old Kitsune child to top it off." I'll get him on something, I just know it, and I'll get out of this.

"That problem is beneath me. You forget, our father was the lord of the western territory of Japan, we are his children, as such we have no need for Human authority.  You will be in the care of an elder woman, whom is also in charge of the school you are to be attending. I shall check up on you when the time is due.  There will be a human social worker checking in on you from time to time, I will be there as your legal guardian when those times arise." 

This was incredible, he was going to lie to the law, though for him it doesn't exist.  Typical.  "Why...if you're so damned powerful, didn't you just pay off one of those human social workers to put in a fake report on the dates of visitation?"

"I am not as idle as that, little brother, I have no need for bribery where the humans are involved."  
  


He's a lying bastard, but not a stupid one I'll give him that. 

"You're leaving, and there is no arguing.  Start preparing, and enjoy your last week in school..." he said in what I could have sworn was a snide attitude. 

"Zakennayo!" I snapped and walked after him across the hall and ignored the snort of bemusement I gained. 

"I do terribly hope your vocabulary is not restricted to such vulgarities, you will not last very long..."

"Go to fucking hell!" I yelled and stormed into the one room in my path I could find, and slammed the door locking it, then hitting it for good measure.  

For a moment I was sure I heard a chuckle from him as he descended the stairwell, but I gave that up and sighed. "Like this damn situation could get any worse.."

Turning around I slid down the door and got a good glimpse of my surroundings, and finally realized what exactly it was Sesshoumaru had been laughing at, "Ah hell, the bloody bathroom."  Wonderful.

^*^

The time between Sesshoumaru's annoucement and the end of my term passed all too quickly, leaving me sitting in Advanced Algebra class staring at the blackboard...or rather, staring into space.  

When I broke the news to Shippou, he was...well confused is the best word for it.  He didn't understand at all why we were being forced to move to a strange country so far away.  'There's no reason for it, after all!'  I heartily agreed with the little tyke. 

The poor kit had been moping around the house ever since, but I'd been thinking, more so plotting.  There was no way in hell I was going to go to Japan! Especially considering this was Sesshoumaru's decision. 

If he wanted me to go, he'd have to drag me kicking and screaming to that airport.  Plain and Simple.

"Keh.." I muttered under my breath and flicked off a piece of dust that landed on my desk, and reclined slightly, proceeding to poke the Algebra book in front of me with my mechanical pencil.    
  
A female demon with short black hair and the scariest outfit you'll ever see on a female, Yura, looked over at me with nothing short of pure lust in her eyes, as she always did, whenever she saw me...if she wasn't downright hanging off of me to begin with.  Damn that woman is freakish.  And the funny part of it all, she just wants me for my hair...disturbing.

"Inuyasha, chair on four feet please, unless you'd like another trip to the nurses office." Ms. Kandice said with a lopsided smile as she looked in my direction.  She gave blondes everywhere a good name.  The only other half demon in the school, Ms. Kandice was by far my favorite teacher. Half Neko youkai, half human, she had mostly blonde hair that fell in loose ringlets down her back, with light shades of blue highlighting her hair, and kitty ears atop her head you could usually find her in a dress or skirt with a tank top or turtle neck, depending on her mood I suppose.  Today her emerald eyes glittered with an unusual mirth as she exchanged glances with me and I sighed.   
  
"Sorry." I said slightly and let my foot fall from it's perch under my desk and I fell forward, the scraping of metal dulled by a thud against tile flooring.  "And you should realize by now, the only reason I take you up on the offer to the office is to get outta class right?"

"As I was saying, The degree of a polynomial in one variable is the greatest exponent of its variable." she paused and looked up at us, mostly to myself, who was smiling at her with a cheerfulness that I really didn't feel, and she rolled her eyes, continuing.

"Therefore, a Polynomial of degree 0 is called a constant, degree of 1, linear expression, degree of 2, quadratic expression, degree of 3, cubic expression.  The formula's are on the board, Inuyasha, be a dear and solve problem number one for me?"

_Find p(2) + p(-2) if p(x) = 3x_² - 8x + 7.

"Keh, that's simple!" I exclaimed as I glanced down at my book for confirmation, "leave the first part of the equation alone, and take three into brackets with the rest of the equation.  Thus you'd have 3 and 2squared in parenthesis minus 8 and 2 in parenthesis plus 7.  plus, another set of brackets, 3 and negative 2 squared in parenthesis minus 8 and negative two in parenthesis plus 7." 

I paused again mostly for my own benefit and smirked. "Basically leaving 3 plus 35...for those of you who can't count.. the answer is 38.  Easier than learning to walk."  I finished with a smug grin on my face and everybody glanced over at me, true to fact, I was smart, one of the smartest in my direct class.  There are no grades par say, like normal schools, so I can't say that...

"Bravo Inuyasha, you were paying attention, once again you astound me." she said and I glared at her with an insulted look.  

"Well you heard it from him folks, do evens 4 through 42 for Monday, and the odds for extra credit, no cheating! I want work shown for every problem. Got me? Now you have the least 10 minutes to chat. Have a great weekend, and don't get into trouble!" she said and that's when it got mostly noisy as everybody moved desks or chairs, or just congregated around one table to converse about their weekend plans.  

Closing my eyes I leaned back in my chair again and sighed.  Today was my last day at Sharpview.  This officially sucked.

"Inuyasha..." Ms. Kandice's voice broke my thoughts and I blinked, looking around.   
  
"What?"

"Come on up here for a few minutes hm?  Let's chat." she said cheerfully and I shrugged, sat up and slammed my book shut, which startled a kitsune youkai napping behind me.  I smirked upon hearing the muffled curse he exclaimed.    
  
"Comin' "

A couple seconds later I was leaning up against her desk, arms crossed in front of my chest, looking at her expectantly, not that there was any real reason to be up there.  We always chatted at the end of class, about anything.   23 years old, Ms. Kandice, real name Sorene, graduated college just before joining up at high school as a substitute teacher, however, the teacher she was substituting for, found herself in a set of circumstances beyond her control, and took a 'sabbatical' from teaching.  Hence, Sorene became Ms. Kandice, and the second Hanyou in a school of full demons.  I also know that she has a Major in Sociology and loves Turtle Sundae ice cream.  Aren't I smart?

No, not really, we just spend a lot of time talking, in and out of school actually, seeing as how she lives not even a block away from where I live. She knows my sordid family life, I know hers, she knows about my being shipped off to Japan, and she's just as against it as me.  However, the difference there, she keeps telling me to behave and not get into trouble, that it probably won't be as bad as I think.

That's what she thinks.  I wonder if she was forced to go to a damn ningen school at 16...

"So," she began quietly, folding her hands in front of her, on the desk and peered up at me with an inquisitive gaze, "How's life for my favorite Inu Hanyou?"  
  
Ears twitching slightly at the sound of her voice I shrugged and rolled my eyes, some people would accuse me of having a crush on our teacher, but the truth is, I guess in the two years we've been talking, I've come to think of the woman as an elder sister, who's a totally different species than me.  "You want the truth?" at her nod I snorted. "I'm pissed off."  
  
"Language Inuyasha," she chided with a half lit smile and I rolled my eyes, "care to elaborate?"  
  
"Don't give me that, you know today' s my last day at Sharp view.  Hell it's my last day in Chicago!" I snapped and kicked the ground, sending a little rock ricocheting off the wall and hitting Ookami in the forehead, who looked around and blinked.  Smirking I shrugged my shoulders and stretched. 

"Look, Inu, hun, I know you are upset by this decision of your elder brother, but you need to behave, I don't want you to get in trouble.  I know your track record after all, and I think you should make the best of this whole situation." she said simply and my annoyed glare dropped slightly. 

"What do you mean? what's there to make the best of?" I scoffed and sat up a little bit. This I had to hear.

"Well, think about it.  Japan is 17 hours away from here, on another continent, another time zone, across an ocean..."  
  
"But enough about geography.." I muttered and she grinned.

"Sesshoumaru will be here, in Chicago. And you'll be there, which isn't here, which is far away from your big brother, whom you've complained, repeatedly, about how big of a... 'total bastard' he is, to you, am I correct?" she asked ignoring my murmured 'language Sorene' rebuttal. 

This was true, I did hate my brother to death, and she had somewhat of a good point.  But still.. "That's not completely the point.  Sorene," I blinked and sweat dropped at her half hearted glare, "Ms. Kandice, you know my track record, and you also know that this is the first school I've been in where I've remained, for the most part, unscathed by way of the school system.  I'm on my best behavior! I'm nearly top student in my class!  Where does that son of a..monkey...get off tearing me away from this place after all that hard work to get on the principals good side!" 

She cast me a very amused glance at my choice of words and chuckled, "that's true, I've seen a ton of improvement from you since the 'incident' back in your first year here.  But, just thinking of this as an all new chapter in your life.  A chance to start over!"  
  
With this however she paused and looked up at me, her emerald eyes no longer happy as they were before, but somewhat jaded...I knew what she was about to say next, and I didn't want to hear it.

" I know just how hard it is to be half demon in this world, there are so few of us, you and I being the only two in this school.  More so as a teenager you experience a lot more personal hell than I do, I know, I see it in the halls, nobody messes with you whom doesn't already know you've spent time at St. Mancy's...but, the looks you get, don't give me that look young man, and don't deny it.  At lunch, aside from young Yura, you sit alone for the most part.  There is Jakotsu, the dear, but it's different.."

"Yeah, nobody else likes my cool Silver hair as much as Yura and Jakotsu..." I mused and cast her a lopsided grin and she smiled back.  The tension was killed, or at least maimed for an indefinite period of time.  

With that the bell signaling lunch, came, and I found myself feeling very depressed right now.   
  
As everybody piled out of the room I stood there and looked at the woman I'd let get close to me, and was amused that she was a teacher slightly, then frowned as she stood up.  Since this was my last class with her for the day, she was officially no longer my teacher...just the only friend I had in this godforsaken state, and the one person I was regretting leaving the most.  

"Look, don't get all mushy on me, I don't want to make this any more annoying than it already is." I groused and she chuckled then pulled me into a hug, which I absently returned and sighed heavily, handing over a sheet of paper to her after we parted. 

"What's this?" she asked and blinked at me, as I winked.

"Just a little forget-me-not, Sorene Kandice.  Us Half demons have to stick together, don't let the class go to go hell without me around hey?"   
  
She laughed and nodded, "I'll do my best, dear.  I surely will.  Take care, and send me a message or two when you get there, hey!" she called as I got to the doorway and made to leave, "call me when you get there, as SOON as you get there, well you know what I mean, if I get a call at 2:30 in the morning I won't be responsible for my actions."

I grinned toothily and nodded, "right, I'll be sure to call at 2:40 then.  Take care Kandice, come visit me sometime in Japan if American life gets too old hm?"  
  


"You got it troublemaker, now get lost." she waved and I took off, smirking to myself as I walked down the halls, I could just picture her expression as she opened the sheet of paper.    
  
I'd left her a little surprise, today's assignment completely finished, all the answers, all the work, as well as a small chain, it was a close friend's before they were killed.  It was the only way I could show her how much her friendship meant to me, without actually having to say something. 

"Ja ne, Sorene." I murmured and sulked down the hallways towards the school grounds for lunch.

^*^

Sighing I settled down under one of the larger tree's in the school yard and pulled out the lightest lunch I've ever eaten in my life, a chef salad, sprite remix, and a blueberry Bismarck.  Now, not all healthy, but it was a good change from the double quarter pounder, curly fries, and Code Red I usually downed before lounging up in the tree I was currently sitting under.

Casting a glance up and down the grounds I watched as the various other teens did what they usual did at lunch, and that varied from eating, gossiping, or testing the depth of each others throats.  Stupid freaking people need to get a room.  Like we want to see that crap.

Rolling my eyes I muttered under my breath and pulled out a notebook, setting aside my lunch I fished a pencil out from one of my many pockets and began to jot down whatever I felt like at the moment, mostly my grievances towards my current situation.  And who's on my 'to kill' list for pissing me off.  That left out about 10 people in the entirety of the school...

Sorry to say though, my musing was cut short when I caught scent of the one group of people I really didn't have the time or patience to deal with.  Ookami and his gang of wolf groupies. 

"What's wrong Inuyasha," he started right away, soon as he knew I had realized he was there, "Yura not around today? Aww...that means your all alone.  Poor dear, I'll bet that hurts." 

Growling absently I shook my head, "and how old are we today boys?  You're back to petty childhood insults? Really, if you're going to get on my nerves, at least pull a stunt worthy of my damn attention." I retorted simply, though setting my notebook down next to my backpack and standing up, amber eyes fixed completely on the 17 year older in front of me. 

"Fucking Hanyou, need to learn your place in the world before I even consider wasting my breath on you!" he snapped and reached out to shove me, but I had his wrist in a tight lock before he could blink, and I twisted it slightly, putting just enough pressure to cause pain.

"Want to say that again?" I asked, voice lowering dangerously, a very familiar feeling bubbling up in my chest. 

"Let me, go. Before I have to get violent." he snarled and I snorted.

  
"You see, I'm the one with the ability, at this very moment, to snap your arm conviently out of place and break it in 6 different places, just with one little.. wrist..movement.." i said adding more pressure to his arm and smiling malevolently at the poorly hidden pain in his eyes. 

"Damnit.." he winced and I grinned. "Fuck you!" he yelled and brought his other arm up, punching me in the side of the face, and at the same time sliding my feet out from under me, and I yelped falling to the ground, but not before twisting his arm and flipping him over my head. 

That's when it  hit me.  Sesshoumaru's earlier threat. 

"I'm sorry Ookami dear, did that hurt?" I asked in a sweet tone of voice, getting up and brushing my shirt off. Offending grass stains be damned. 

"You're going to pay for that you half breed." he yelled and charged at me, I grinned and dodged to the left easily, only to run into one of his conveniently placed flunkies and found myself having a conversation with the ground, before turning over and rolling to my feet.   
  
"Oh, so now we're going to have a party here? 3 on 1, is that seriously fair kids?" I asked childishly and shook my head. 

It was with that, that the small slicing sound of metal being unsheathed did I realize exactly what was going on.  They were still pissed from when I nearly killed him... oh shit..

"We heard you were leaving today dear Inu boy. Just thought the three of us would give you a small going away present... as a token of our undying affection. Now don't blink, you may miss it." The elder wolf said and charged over me, I could already see groups gathering as he leapt over my head, trying to confuse me.  Some were watching intently, others chatting, and a few were running towards the school.  

"Watch yourself Ookami." I said and turning around in a flash, drawing my hand out and grabbing the blade before he could pierce the back of my head, blade first and I immediately felt the searing pain run up my arm at having basically sliced my hand open. Throwing the knife up, I lodged it a tree branch and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down, and barely managed to dodge the next attack from his first friend. 

"Damnit! Play fair!" I growled and side kicked him into their last buddy, managing to grab my bag and notebook and took off at a fast run. 

"Where you running!!" the wolf boy's voice trailed after me, and my ears swiveled in the direction of the fowl noise, before flatting against my head as I turned around.   
  
I could feel the blood rising, everything, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and it was for a second that all I could feel was hatred, the burning...anger and searing emotion that usually gave way to a very ugly scene.  I had to get away. And fast.  I wanted a scene, I didn't want this.

"Stop running you insolent whelp! Didn't your mother ever teach you that running never made any difference?"  
  


That stopped me in my tracks. "What did you say..." I asked, eyes glinting dangerously. "Do not speak of my mother you piece of trash!" 

"Say what? Oh, I'm sorry, that's right. You're HUMAN mother died when you were a baby.  What was it that caused it though, you never said.  Did she kill herself after she found out she had a son that was part demon, or was she killed for the same fact..." 

Stop it.  stop talking before I kill you. Damn it! "Bastard! Shut up if you want to keep your life!" I yelled backing away and trying to find a place where I could vent my anger, but he kept advancing, his knife was back, red liquid trickling down the silver blade in jagged lines...my blood. 

"I warned you."

"Why are you leaving us, Hanyou. I'd ask if you were too good for us.. but, that'd be a lie.  You don't belong here anyways. Filthy fucking half breed.  You deserve what you get. A disgrace to our kind, no matter IF you're a royal brat.  If I were you, I'd turn tail and run right now.  Because this knife ain't half as dirty as it could be, and I'm itching to pay you back for the incident back in first year..." he said smiling evilly at me. 

There was a morbid sense of self worth in his eyes, and I couldn't help but grimace. I hated that look, it reminded me of myself when..

I couldn't help it, I felt the anger rising, building, it was starting to consume me.  With every inhalation I could feel the transformation taking over.  I wasn't going to be able to stop it this time if he kept up; there are so many innocents here.

"Everybody get the fuck out of here! RIGHT NOW! GET AWAY!" I growled dangerously and backed away from an advancing Ookami.

Nobody moved.  Damn it all! "I'm not kidding, if you idiots value your lives, leave!"

I could vaguely hear a voice calling out from somewhere in front of us.  But the more he advanced, and the more the taunts I'd received echoed in my ears, the harder it was to stop myself. Red over took my vision. 

I could feel the hatred take control, and that was all there was to it.  When I woke up next, he'd be dead, and I'd be back in St. Mancy's.  At least my wish would come true right?  
  
Wrong. 

"Inuyasha!" A female voice followed by insulted cries as Ookami and his gang were lead off the school grounds by the school police, worked to bring me off the blood red high, and I stood there, eyes flashing, and let my head fall into my hands weakly.

Growling slightly I jumped as she touched my shoulder, Sorene.  "Get away from me." I growled, voice dangerously low as I fell to my knees and avoided her gaze, and those of the inquiring students, mostly 1st years..

"Inuyasha, calm down. I'm here, it's Sorene...please come back Inuyasha." she said gently, and I closed my eyes, and took in a deep breath. For a moment I still wasn't sure where I was, just that I felt very warm.  Angry and Hot.    
  
The burning desire to kill was still bubbling in my chest, but as she spoke soothing words to me, I found myself calming down ever so slightly, and let her, as well as the school Psychologist, lead me away from the school grounds, as well as one very disturbing phone call was brought to the attention of one Elder Inu Youkai.  

And boy, was that it for me.

^*^  
  
So that's how I found myself stepping off the 8 am arriving plane at Tokyo International airport.  Tired, Sore, Pissed off, and disgruntled. 

All in all. Today sucked.    
  
"Who the hell do I have to kill around here to get a decent life?" I groused and fell into the seat of the limo that was to take me to my new home, and ignored a small laugh from Shippou as he crawled in and sat down on my lap, burrowing into my shirt and falling asleep right away.

Well at least he could nap. 

Let's see, to recount how the trip went:  
  
Step one: Get myself royally chewed out by big brother as well as…yes, dragged to the airport, though not so much kicking and screaming as slightly sedated, damn tranquilizers..

Step two: Get strapped in, on a plane seat, first class, next to a 6 year old whiny Kitsune child, and behind a group of giggling teenage girls, who wouldn't shut up to save their lives.

Step three:  Survive the entire 17 hour plane trip without going awol and killing everybody on board once the Tranquilizers wore off.

Step four: Get off the plane and into the limo still slightly wobbly and out of it.

One would think that life couldn't get any worse, well guess what. It did.  To top everything off.  They lost my damn luggage!  
  


I knew this was going to be more trouble than it was worth... I hate my life. 

**^*^  
  
**

*** word note: Zakennayo pretty much means "don't f*ck with me. **

**All right kiddies! Here it is, the…interesting, first chapter to Inuyasha's story. **

**I don't know what everybody thinks, because I wasn't planning on posting this until I was at least half done with chapter two. (I'm only on page…4…rather depressing isn't it? My plans are for it to be about 12 pages long, well, maybe.) But, I've decided, since I'm going at a pretty good clip with chapter two as it is, why not just pop this on FF.N and see if I even get any kind of…feedback on it whatsoever. **

**Not that it matters, I'm going to write this either way, whether to appease readers, or just myself.  *shrugs* So, with that said, I'll be out. **

**Chapter 2 notes:  
  
It's Inuyasha's first day at school! What will happen, and why does Kagome always seem to have to make her 'point of view' made.  Let's wait and see…**

****

****_"Oi!__ Kagome!" Sango chirped and rapped my head, causing me to yelp and stumble backwards out of my thoughts._

_"Whaaattt....?" I half grumbled/half whined._

_"Class is over, come back in for our next class, I'll explain the assignment she gave us.  You'll need to find a partner tomorrow.  The letch and I got partnered up..." she said with a look of despair before winking._

_"But..." she continued with a grin, "don't worry, I hear we're getting a transfer student.  She or He...can be your partner ne?"  
  
My eyes widened slightly...the boy.  Nah.  Coincidence..****_


	2. Midnight Musings and Enter Kagome

**Disclaimer: **Whooo…I own a whole lotta nuttin!! ^^ … still not seeing the rights to Inuyasha though.  Damn!

**Authors Notes: **

Hey! You know what, here's chapter two. Be amazed, be bloody amazed, I actually got through a second chapter.  Sadly enough, my muse has been her usual self and decided she wanted to start more stories.  Hence, the ideas for two very screwy ideas to torture Inu-chan, as well an AU story I started that takes place in the past, plus another one-shot! . 

Oh, but you know what.  Kagome decided she had to have her say in this story, so now it's become pretty much two people's POV's from now on.  Inu's and Kagome's.  Anybody else who wants a say, can go jump off a cliff! 

Anyways *coughs* Yup, chapter two we actually, sort of get, get Inuyasha to school.  Whoo hoo!!  I woulda made it longer, but, you know.. 3,000 words is actually pretty good for a chapter I would say, not my best, but I'll suffice. 

So.. *nods* Enjoy!  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=

"Inuyasha!!! W-A-K-E U-P!!!" the high pitched Kitsune Youkai yelled and pounced my stomach, which rudely snapped me back to the reality I so loathed, and I growled dangerously under the covers. 

His high pitched semi fluent Japanese (which I will admit, was getting better by the day, I'd been teaching him for months now.. he's a quick learner..) worked to pull me out of the first real worthwhile dream I'd had since we actually got to Japan. 

Not bothering to open my eyes, I groped around the bed, and grabbed the kit by the tail, and flung him into, by pure luck, the hamper across the room, gaining a disgusted and insulted cry from the younger youkai. 

Smirking happily I opened my eyes and looked over at him. "That'll teach you to keep waking me up like that, brat."

"You don't have to be such a big jerk about it you know!" he cried, voice muffled by the clothes burying him.

Snorting in bemusement I sat up, letting the sheets fall down to rest at my waist and looked around absently, yawning as I went.  With a sigh I rolled my eyes and slipped out of bed, pulling on a pair of black stealth's and my favorite red shirt, tossed on a pair of boots and grabbed my Jacket.

"Since when do you get dressed before noon?" Shippou asked after managing to pull himself out of my hamper, a sock stuck to his tail thanks to the wonders of static electricity.

"We're going up to your school, don't you remember?  I promised the principal I'd bring you in today so you could be introduced to your class and so I could get a supply list.  I need to stop by my school and pick one up as well.  Then we get to go shopping all weekend." I said with a mock happiness in my tone.

With that I picked him up and he sat down on my shoulder as we started down the stairs, him suddenly realizing the sock was still attached and flinging it backwards, and me grinning.

=+=+=+=  
  


"Why do you always wear that bandana...?" Shippou asked as we walked up to his school, then hopped up on my shoulder and tried to pull it off.

Grabbing him by the scruff of the neck I brought him to face me, never breaking stride. "That's none of your damn business." I growled dangerously.

"Sure it is!" he pressed and I narrowed my eyes.

"If I wanna wear a bandana on my head, there's nothing wrong with that. Got me?"  
  
He shrugged and leapt back onto my shoulder as we walked into the primary school building.

Moving quietly through the halls to the main office I waited 'patiently' for the secretary to notice my existence.  This of course, took a while...

In that time a group of 3rd years came in to ask a question to the 'nice lady' at the desk, some decided gawking at me would be a fun way to pass the time.  Yeah, let's stare at the nice weird teenager in a Childs office.  Lookie, he has baggy pants and a baggy shirt on, let's bloody well stare.  Unfortunately, yes, some of them even decided to ask about the Bandana, which I plainly ignored.

Eventually, finally, said secretary became unbusy and aware that I existed, looking up at me quietly and smiling.  "Can I help you young man?" 

  
To an early grave, sure..

Sighing I nodded and Shippou sweat dropped, "I'm here to 1, pick up a material list for this kit, and 2, to introduce the same child to his first grade class.  I have an appointment with Takuri-sensei."

She nodded and smiled slightly before searching her desk for a file, then looked over a couple of things and giggled. Looking back up she brought out a sheet of paper and handed it to me, "Takuri-sensei's class is in Room 2A which is three doors down and to the left.

Raising an eyebrow I nodded again and pretty much dropped Shippou to the ground.  "Come on Kit, let's get this over with." I said ignoring the wide eyed stare I was receiving from the young woman, and basically stormed out.

=+=+=+=

"I don't see why I can't come in to your school!"  Shippou whined, kicking the ground and glaring up at me. 

"One, you're a demon, full demons aren't technically allowed in a ningen school, and two, you're way too young to be in the halls of a High School."  I paused and grumbled, "Especially a public one." I said as an afterthought and glanced up at the building hatefully then sighed.

"I'm only 6 and you're gonna let me stay out here, on my own? Isn't that a little irresponsible?" Shippou countered.

"I'm only 16, and no, not considering the fact that you know what I'd do to you if I found out you'd been wandering around.  But if that's the case..."  with that I dragged him into school, and dropped him off at the office, grabbing my schedule, and material list, then being directed my soon-to-be class, which was about over, to meet with my teacher between classes.

=+=+=+=

(Kagome: *shoves inu out of the way* this is where I come in!  
 Inu: . it's MY story!!!)  
  


Staring absently out of the window I tried my best to ignore the droning of Sanseki-sensei, as she explained some..thing...to us.

I remember Sango prodding my arm.  First with a finger, then a pencil...then a sharpened pencil. The curse I let out allowed me to escape hell and stand in the hall for the last 15 minutes of class.

Now at least I could stare in peace.

But what's this?  
  
For a moment I was sure I was imagining things.  Down there, at the entrance of the school grounds... Taking a second peak I glanced down at the entry way, and noticed a teenager standing there talking down to somebody next to him, at least, that's what it looks like.

What stood out wasn't the black stealth's or blood red shirt; (though they seemed to point out in which direction he was heading...) it was... the white hair, and bandana...

"...Odd..." I muttered then gasped when he looked up; it seemed, directly at my window with a terribly dark expression in his face.  For a moment my breath seemed to catch in my throat and I stood there in shock.

Maybe it was the distance causing this... but..maybe not.

"Golden Eyes?"

He looked to be saying something to the kid again, before looking down and taking off into the building.

"Oi! Kagome!" Sango chirped and rapped my head, causing me to yelp and stumble backwards out of my thoughts.

"Whaaattt....?" I half grumbled/half whined.

"Class is over, come back in for our next class, I'll explain the assignment she gave us.  You'll need to find a partner tomorrow.  The letch and I got partnered up..." she said with a look of despair before winking.

"But..." she continued with a grin, "don't worry, I hear we're getting a transfer student.  She or He...can be your partner ne?"  
  
My eyes widened slightly...the boy! Nah.  Coincidence, with that I nodded absently and shrugged, "I'll be right back, I have to run to the bathroom." I said and took off down the hallway. 

Of course, my luck would have it the damn bathrooms were at the end of the hall, opposite to class 2c, my room.  Skidding to a halt in front of the door I paused when I saw the boy from before walking up the stairwell and heading in the direction I just came from.  He didn't look happy at all; in fact he looked down right miserable.  

I wonder, if he's going to be in school...what class he'll be in?  

Shaking my head I slipped into the girl's bathroom and tried to put the odd white haired teen out of my mind.

=+=+=+=

Here's something that nobody should have to go through in the entirety of their pointless lives.  Shopping.  With a little boy. For an entire, goddamned, weekend.  

By the time I fell into the sofa downstairs in the main living room it was a little past nightfall on Sunday, and I was pretty much dead to the world.  Somehow, shopping for school supplies managed to turn into, shop till you drop.  Now, mind you, I'm on a 'not exactly fixed' income.  Meaning, whatever I want to get, I can get it, so long as it's not fully illegal, (and if is I don't get caught with said item), and so long as it doesn't annoy my big brother.  

Of course, that last rule applied only when I was living in Chicago, so the rules differ.  So naturally, I bought a kick ass stereo system while I was out.  Mine... didn't quite live up to my expectations of surviving a trip across the ocean. That's what I get for entrusting my stuff to youkai in service of Sesshoumaru. 

But that was pretty much all for me, while I was well-lived, I didn't like to flaunt it, mostly cause I couldn't have cared less about the money.  I could be poor for all I knew and I still wouldn't give a damn.  Hell, I lived for a year and a half on my own when I was a child before my dear older brother decided to discover me.  Nobody could tell me, "You don't understand what it's like!" because I did.  More than they would ever know.  

Shippou on the other hand decided a trip to the toy store would be payment for being stuck with me all weekend.  Personally I think it was my suffrage, not his.  But I humored him, he deserved something for being such a good natured little tyke in the face of the adversity that is moving and settling in.  Kami knows I loathe it with a passion, but what can you do huh?

"Shit..." I moaned and covered my eyes, burying my face in the pillow beneath me.    
  
"What's wrong Inu no nii-chan?" Shippou's still surprisingly pleasant voice chirped in my left ear as he perched on my shoulder. 

"Stop being so damn cheerful and get off me squirt, I'm trying to sleep." I grumbled and swatted rather awkwardly behind me trying to remove the annoyance that was my appointed otou-chan.  Keh, like he'd ever hear that word outta me. 

"When's Sesshoumaru going to be coming?"  
  
"Oh," I sighed into the pillow again, turning my head for air and casting a sideways glance up at my shadow, "About the time both hell freezes over and my half-brother decides to get a make-over." I grinned at the personal joke, and then shuddered at the image of Sess in a barber's chair, wearing a pink fluffy towel, getting his hair washed by some weird youkai chick at beauty school.   
  


Seemingly satisfied, Shippou hopped of my shoulder and I rolled over onto my back, grabbing the blanket lounging on the back of the sofa and pulled it over myself, getting cozy.  Yes, I was too lazy tonight to move an inch.  Besides, I'd be way closer to the kitchen tomorrow morning, this way.

Smirking inwardly I closed my eyes and patted my stomach once, "come on brat," as a half invitation for the little one to curl up with me for the night.  I knew as well as he did that he wouldn't be going anywhere on his own anyways.  The little boy was too attached to me, why the hell ever is beyond me...but, whatever. 

Feeling the familiar form of the little Kitsune hop up under the covers on my stomach I smiled absently and waited for him to get comfortable. It was only when his breathing and heartbeat slipped into the gentle rhythm of unconsciousness did I let myself drift off into peaceful oblivion. 

=+=+=+=+=

The next morning started off with a bang.  Literally.

  
"Inuyasha!!! _Waakkkeeee uuuppp!!!_ You're gonna make us late for your first day of school!" was the first thing I heard, followed closely by a bombardment of toys hitting me and sending my tumbling from the couch to the ground in alarm. 

"Nandayo?!" I growled, still somewhat trapped within the world of sleep, and pulled a jack from my hair and flicked it at Shippou.  "What the hell is your problem?" I snapped then my eyes finally focused on the VCR atop of the television.   Uncaring blue numbers flashed a very unnerving number at me.... **_8:15 a.m._****__**

****

"Chikushou! Shippou, damnit, you shoulda woken me up sooner! God I'm so going to be screwed if I start off on the wrong damn foot!!" I griped and launched from the floor to the stairwell in mere seconds, then bounded up the stairs and into my room.

Now, never let it be said that a messy room has no plus's.  That's wrong, it does! All the clothes I'd forgotten to put away from the shopping trip, all that crap... everywhere was in reach, so all I had to do was grab something and throw it on.  Black and Red stealth's first, followed by the first shirt to fall into my grasp, a blue shirt with white flames, and a pair of sneakers that had caught my eye the night before, followed by my blue and red bandana.  

Of course, that's where I got hung up.  Damn hair!

I will never, ever, complain if I were to get a girlfriend who took forever to do her hair, because I have the same damn problem, only it's fighting my hair and, ears... to get a stupid bandana on my freaking head, not to mention brushing.  There's no point to it, I know, but it's my own personal mindset, enough said.  

Now, once the battle with my hair was finally over, I grabbed my backpack, CD player, and tore back downstairs at breakneck speed, stopping only for a beat to grab a little Kitsune who was waiting at the doorway for me, apparently expecting this type of action. 

For once, my extra senses and super strength came in handy, what would have normally taken 20 minutes or more to get to, and from Shippou's school to mine, only took about 10...

That left me with, oh, about 5 minutes to actually rest and situate myself.  Hurrah. 

Well, okay, actually it ended up as being a little over 10 minutes before I got to see the classroom.  The teacher had told me to wait outside till she could get class in order and started, and then would come roll call and THEN my introduction.   So I had a while to myself.  Like I needed it.

Making myself comfy, I leaned over the rail and looked out the window that overlooked the front of the school grounds and sighed absently.  I really didn't want to be here, then again, I really, could have cared less, but such is life. 

After a few more minutes of silent musing and conspiring towards various  people on my 'hit list' I managed to pull myself back to reality when Sanseki-sensei came back out and waved me into the room with a friendly smile, which I blankly returned.  

Wandering into the classroom I did my best to ignore the nearly immediate stares I began to receive from various students and stood silently next to the teacher's desk as she introduced me. 

"Class, I would like you welcome, Kouketsu Inuyasha to our school and room," she started and I winced inwardly at the name, seeing as how my records were lost as a child, I chose my mothers maiden name as my own family name, didn't like to hear it though. 

"He is a transfer from America, though he was originally born here in Japan." she finished then looked at me, "would you care to say anything about yourself?"

No, not really.  I'd rather get into my seat and try to settle.  "Sure," I muttered instead and sighed looking over the classroom once, trying my damndest not to hear the little conversations being carried out.  "Before moving here, I lived in Chicago, Illinois, big in its own right, but tiny compared to Tokyo.  I lived; ah...live, with my elder half brother, Sesshoumaru, and younger adopted brother Shippou.  Like Sanseki-sensei pointed out, I was born here, but moved with my brother to America when I was about four or five." I trailed off and shrugged. 

A hand raised, it was a girl with short black hair pulled back into a simple green headband.  Our lovely teacher pointed to her and the questions began.  "Why'd you move to America?"   
  
"How'd you get your hair that color, is it real?" 

"I love your eyes, are those contacts?!" 

Mostly it was the girls who bombarded me with questions, which I hastily answered, vague and with a little wisp of a smile, which usually shut them up.  Finally, it was over and the gods allowed me to move to a seat. 

"Inuyasha, it is custom in our school, for the new student to have a guide for a week or two, until you get accustomed to the school grounds, and can find your way around.  I've decided to pair you with Higurashi Kagome, who is a very commendable student, and has experience in this area already."  
  
Shrugging I placed my hands in my front pockets and nodded, "Sure, fine, sounds good to me."

"Alright then.  Higurashi, please stand."  
  


I scanned the classroom and watched as somebody stood up.  At that moment, I swear to it, my world stopped.  Hell, I think my bloody heart decided to stop and relocate itself into my throat.   I had to, in a matter of seconds, try and reteach myself how to breathe. 

Kuso, that cannot be.    
  
"Hai, sensei-sama." a cheerful voice called and I forced myself to look over in her direction, at her face.  Her scent alone was killing me. 

No way, in, hell.  She was back to haunt me from the damn dead.  

Making my way numbly over to the empty seat next to the raven haired woman I sat down and completely avoided making eye contact, still trying to keep myself breathing.  

_I don't get the cosmic humor of the gods, I never did.  I always seem to be the damn butt of all these stupid freaking jokes.  Damn it all to hell! _I mentally cursed and jumped when said girl touched my shoulder gently, as if I'd been shocked. 

Hell, I was surely in hell.  I'd get Corene for ever saying good could come from this move.  

"Kikyou..." I murmured, heartbroken and shook my head, lifting my gaze only half way up then back at the board absently, silently willing myself to die on the spot.  It would have been a whole lot easier, and a much better way to go.  Forget the gun, just give me a freak heart attack, please god.  

No such luck came, the entire class I remained...for the most part, in tact.  Damn you, unrelenting and morbid gods.  Damn you all!  

=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Nyu! I actually ended it there.  There was actually a bunch more I wanted to do, and I swear I'll make it up to you next chapter! I promise, but I'm sorta in a hurry as it is. It's 6:35, I'm in class, and sort of blowing off my assignments to do this and get it posted.  

Update: I'm officially taking Private Japanese Lessons! Sugoi desu ne!! ^^ she's a Japanese teacher in the Philippines, Megumi-sensei.  *smiles happily* I'm ecstatic about it! 

But anyways, yup.  Time to go for me so I can get home and eat dinner, and get ready. OH! That reminds me, chapter 3 may take a bit, though maybe not.. I could have it posted up by next Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday.  Depends on if I want a longer chapter or shorter one. *shrugs* I'll be heading off to the Mall of America Saturday morning, and won't be back till Sunday morning, at midnight.  Then I work Sunday.  No telling how it'll all go.  

So.  NOW later guys!  
  
Remember – Aspiring authors such as myself practically live off of the reviews you leave for us.  We take pride in seeing that people enjoy our work, and (most of us) are happy to accept creative construction.   So, please, if you read my story, drop me a line and tell me what you think, any and all comments are appreciated.. 

*=*=*

**_Review Responses _**_– (I'll do these for the time being, unless I start to get a lot of responses, which I doubt will happen, but if it does, I'll reply in another form.)_

_- Remember, if you have an questions feel free to ask me! If you wanna see something happen, suggest! I'm ALWAYS open to it people!!  
  
_

**_GinHasa_****_– Lol, hai you were the first one to review, Arigatou gozaimasu!! I'm so glad you liked my story.  Made my day much brighter.  ^^_**

**_SlvrStarlight_****_ – __Keh *crosses arms* took me a while ne? But I'm off my butt and going, going, going!  So nyeh, be nice, and I hope you liked this chapter.  _**

**_WYLTK – _**_Know what? *blinks and grins* you are too weird, and I'm still not too happy about our 'connection' being "that" strong, dear. It's not cool.  But, I suppose I'll live.  I get to go to the Mall of America, wai!! Lol.  Oh, so.. *pouts* girl!! I won't get to see you till Sunday Evening!! WAHH!!! *sniffles and clings*  I'll miss you, hope you enjoyed the letter I sent lol, that shoulda kept you busy Saturday._

**_InuHanyouGurl_****_ – __Sakura-chan!!!!!!! *pounces and huggles* you read my fic!! And you actually liked it!! Yay!!!!! Hope you like chapter two as well.  I enjoyed it. Right?  … ne.. later!_**

**_Leni-chan_****_ – __Sistah__ gal, you actually read this story.. I'm so happy.. *sighs happily* I hope everything's going okay, I seriously do.. *huggles tightly* remember, you need to talk, I'm here for you.  I may just take you up on that offer of help, if not for this story for yet another bloody one Kat got me started on.  She's being unusually.. productive lately.  X.x  heh. Kowaii desu (scary..)_**

**_Koinu-chan_****_ – __Where have I read your name, you wrote something.. *clicks on profile* Oh! Duh.. I knew it.  You actually liked my story? At least so far.  Wow.. I'm so happy.  Arigatou.  ^^ I'll read more of yours when I get home tonight.  Later!  
  
_**

_*=*=*=*=*=*  _

****

****


	3. it's gonna be a long day

**Disclaimer:  **Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi? No? There's your answer! Leave me be!

`AN: Heh, I have to love this...   
  
I come back from a trip to the mall of America and find 9 reviews under my Media Miner account. Sugoi!

Oh and ...Nani is what, but... Inuyasha doesn't always speak with the best terms. I've been studying his language usage in the anime (what with my obsession with the language and all...), and except when he was a child, and a few times in the present, you almost always hear Inu using Slang, Informal, Colloquial or Impolite terms.   
"Nandayo?!" Being the slang word for what (*Movie 2 is the perfect example…*)  
  


Episode 89...another example.  Everybody remember when Inuyasha was a child and called his mother (Those of you having seen the Japanese Version?)  Haha-ue, being the polite/honorific term for mother?

Well in this episode, as well as any other time he speaks of his mother he uses the word ofukuro....  
"Ofukuro..." being the colloquial/slang term for "one's mother" or "My mother"

  
As with anybody who would have grown up like him, and with Inu being Inu, you won't often hear him use formal language, and it'll be even rarer for you to hear him use polite language.  

(Hah! Also note every single time he says "Kagome... Teme..." or "Kouga...teme..." that's a very rude and insulting way of saying "you..." usually the user is lookin' for trouble when using this word, but with Inu, it's just how he works..)

**Update: November 20th, ****2:20 PM******

My moods have their own occurrence, however, whatever mood I'm feeling at the moment, will be the mood that Inuyasha is in, I will warn you.  I don't often have "good" moods, anymore. I live, that's enough.  And until I get further into the story, that's about it for Inu too.  He's on his own until Kagome teaches him the value of friendship, and to knock himself out of his mood. 

I apologize if anything in the future gets too dark for your liking people, but, like I said, this isn't your typical Inuyasha HS story.  This is my world.  Welcome to it. 

Kat: But don't worry! This won't be a completely angst story… I'll make sure a lot of twisted sarcasm and jibes are in.  Beware; I've been watching Everybody Loves Raymond lately! ^^

_Current CD/Music of Inspiration - **Evanescence (As well as Trapt/Good **_**_Charlotte_****_)_**

^^^

Fallen Angels at my feet, whispered voices at my ear...  
^^^  
  


I'd been early to school that day, usually I made it to school with just enough time to get into my seat and catch my breath.  Today was different, I had caught a ride from a friend's parents and had made it with about 20 minutes left to sit around and chat with the others. 

This gave me time to catch up with recent events, meaning, to understand what the project was going to be, it was a very… interesting project to say the least. Having to deal with whatever the students choose, and would be actually half this quarter's grade.  Seeing as how it was history class, current events were allowed into the project, but something from the past was typically suggested.    
  
Oh well, I suppose...

I watched for a moment as Sango fended off a young Buddhist studying teenager named Miroku, who was, once again, trying to get his 'lovely Sango' to let him nearer to her than a few desk lengths.  Smirking, I coughed suddenly when Sango shot me a pleading look and then cracked the young Houshi in training swiftly and rather roughly over the head with her Algebra 2 book, sending him to the floor, out for the count.  

I heard a couple gasps, and a few more chuckles, before sending a sympathetic smile at my friend, then sighing and looking towards the front just in time for Sanseki-sensei to make her entrance into the room.

"Minna, Ohayou Gozaimasu..."

Along with the rest of the class I stood up, "Sensei-sama, Ohayou Gozaimasu..." after that it was the usual business, roll call and the lot.  Only this time, our wonderful teacher had a new announcement aside from current events, we had a new student. (Too bad half the student body already knew anyways… big surprise.)  

After said announcement had been made, I watched her hurry to the door and open it up, waving somebody into the room.  And here came a very curious looking teenager, now that I got a closer look at him anyways, he was indeed very curious.  

His outfit wasn't much different from yesterday, black and red pants… a very interesting looking blue shirt with white flames on front, and he had a blood red backpack on his shoulder.  The oddest thing was that he had a red and white bandana atop of his head. Now, I knew that there was a pretty slack dress code, but I thought headwear was banned… 

"Like what ya see?" another girl said, having caught me staring, I must have looked pretty interested.  

Blushing furiously I shook my head and slunk back into my seat as he moved to the desk and let Sanseki-sensei introduce him properly. 

"Class, I would like you welcome, Kouketsu Inuyasha to our school and room," she had started and he seemed to be a vaguely disturbed by her voice, though, I'll concede, who wouldn't be.  She's too damn cheerful for a Monday morning.   

But that wasn't exactly it, he didn't seem to like his name mentioned…Kouketsu Inuyasha, I liked it, though, why a person would have a name with the meaning "dog demon" was beyond me. 

"He is a transfer from America, though he was originally born here in Japan," she had finished then glanced over at him, hands together in front of her, "would you care to say anything about yourself?" 

I could almost hear the 'No' resounding in his head at the question, and caught the sigh he let out.  

A soft giggling from behind caused me to frown, as I noticed two of the more flighty girls in my class, gazing up at the white haired new comer and then whispering furiously to each other.  It's a wonder they even manage to make it through school!  

Inuyasha's voice however, brought me back to reality and I glanced back up at him.  

"Before moving here, I lived in Chicago, Illinois, big in its own right, but tiny compared to Tokyo.  I lived; ah...live, with my elder half brother, Sesshoumaru, and younger adopted brother Shippou."

There seemed to be an air of disinterest to him as he spoke, and his voice, though soft toned now, held the potential, I could just sense it, to be very toned and sharp.  He seemed generally absent as he spoke, like he was used to giving this type of introduction and was just going through the actions.  

His eyes roamed the classroom as he spoke then fell immediately to the ground for a moment.  He was certainly curious.   
  
And had a very lovely accent for somebody from America it was half Asian, and half western, which gave him an interesting speech level.  He spoke words perfectly in our language, but had the accent that associated him immediately with the western world.  

"As Sanseki-sensei pointed out, I was born here, but moved with my brother to America when I was about four or five." 

Ah, what was that pause for?  He seemed to catch himself there, and, I suppose I was the only one to catch it, not that it mattered, I've been told in the past I analyze everything too much.  But there was something about this boy that gave me a strange vibe.  Very strange indeed.  Perhaps it was just my budding "miko" powers going haywire on me.  

Budding powers indeed, my grandfather comes up with such bull sometimes.  He told me recently, just after my 15th birthday a few months back, that I carried the signs of being a miko, sensing things that weren't there, and various things.  But then again, he's also the person who says that pickles have an ancient history… so I really don't take the old man too seriously.  

So then, what was it about this boy that caused my kick into overdrive?

Poor boy, now the fun began, as soon as he introduced himself, the questions began, I think the entire female student body gave him questions such as, his hair color, eyes…everything that would have had a normal person snapping "Shut the bloody hell up!". But this one, he answered them vaguely, just giving enough information to get by, and attaching a very tiny smile at the end of his reply's causing whichever girl he'd been speaking to at the moment, to melt into her seat.  

It worked well, that little ploy, any attentive person could just see it; those smiles were as empty as the look in his eyes.  He wasn't enjoying himself at all.  Could you blame him?

Now, that was expected, the new student never enjoyed being introduced, but it was what came next that blew my mind away.    
  
After hearing my own name mentioned as being his future guide, I sat up in attention and watched him nod in indifference, until of course, I stood up and his gaze fully landed on me, "Hai, sensei-sama". 

He looked, to a well trained eye, or somebody with experience with that look, as if he'd been shot. His eyes widened, and he seemed to freeze in place staring at me.  

O…kay… weird…

And he didn't move, he stared, and seemed to be focusing on something, though what I didn't know. 

As he sat down next to me, he avoided looking at me at all, and that kind of hurt.  I was hoping the initial reaction was nerves.  But this boy didn't even raise his head at all, unless it was to look at the board.

Class went on and that gave me the chance to examine our new comer.  He had very defined features for a sophomore.   From the side he looked a little bit younger, especially with that almost obvious hurt in his eyes.  Like a scared child, I couldn't help muse. 

His hair cascaded down his back in a blanket of white, two locks setting gently on his shoulders, framing his face and giving off a slightly eerie glow in the morning light.  Or maybe that was his eyes glowing.  His hands were hidden under his desk, but from what I saw upon his entrance, they seemed to be almost pointed, like he had claws, maybe I'd been imagining things?  

The curiosity to me was the bandana, why was this one boy allowed to wear something like that, whereas everybody else would be told, sternly, to remove it, or 'hand it over'.  Sanseki-sensei didn't even bat a lash at his entrance, or looks for that matter. 

I watched him, throughout the course of the  class, twitching his legs and tapping his left foot on the ground, he didn't seem very aware of his actions so I was lead to believe it was a subconscious action, that was annoying Kiroi-chan, next to him to no end.  Though she didn't seem to mind _too terribly much, as she was staring at him almost as much as I was.  _

Suddenly I had the urge to tell her she was about to drool, but decided against it, let her make a fool of herself if she wanted.

What startled me the most though, was as soon as the bell rang signaling the end of class, he made a bolt for the door even before our teacher could leave.  I knew he'd be back; we didn't leave to another class until 4th period for Biology.  But where the hell was he off to in such a hurry?  
  


"Kagome-chan," Sango's voice startled me and I jumped, turning to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of the new kid?" she asked as she settled down next to me, obviously deciding to keep away from Miroku for this period. 

"He seems a little sad." Was all I said and noticed her raising an eyebrow, that obviously wasn't what she meant. 

"I didn't mean his emotional stability, you can easily tell that he's off balance, what I mean is, didn't your miko powers pick anything up, he seems weird to me, but that could be my paranoia as a taijiya." 

Rolling my eyes I grinned, "Sorry Sango, I don't think Inuyasha's a youkai, if he were, he wouldn't be coming to a completely human school."  

A cough from behind me made me blush, "Ne, gomen Sora-chan," I apologized to the fae behind me with a sideways glance in her direction and she shrugged, and then cast a glance over at Miroku with a flighty smile.  

Shrugging I turned back to Sango who was frowning still, and watching very closely, as Inuyasha made his way back into the room a minute or two later looking very perturbed.  A new look, he almost looked like he was pouting.  

Annoying as it was, he looked strangely, adorable, with those pouty eyes.  Like a child being told he couldn't go to a friends house to play.  

Giggling I covered my mouth as he settled back down next to me. 

Well, now was my chance, I had to talk to him sometime anyways right? 

"Hey, Inuyasha," I started and turned in my seat to look at him. 

"What?" he asked miserably and looked over at me, still carefully avoiding eye contact.    
  
"Anou…well, could I see your schedule?" I asked and he shrugged, and silently removed it from one of the pockets on his pants.  

Unfolding it I looked it over and blinked, it was like a double of my schedule, we were the same?  How'd that pan out, I wonder. 

"Okay, so we have the same schedule, meaning we take lunch together, and go to Biology, Gym, and Literature together. Good, that'll make it much easier to show you around for a while." 

"Wonderful, keep the schedule then, I'll just follow you around for the rest of the week, I suppose."  He commented and I raised an eyebrow, well at least he was being talkative.

"Come on now, oh, I have to warn you. Valley-sama is from Amerika* as well, and she's a bit, um, ditzy, for a teacher, she'll take to you quickly though, be careful, she loves to chat.  Just walk away with a wave if she gets to talking too much for your own liking, don't worry, she won't take offence."

He nodded absently and shifted in his chair, a curiously guarded expression in his actions.  It was almost disappointing; he didn't seem to like me at all.  I wonder why…

=+=+=+=+=

_(Quick Note: I am also a poet, so any of the poetry that shows up in this story, is solely mine, please do not take them…my own emotions go into them, thanks...and don't worry, I'll try to keep them away from the cliché)_

Hell, I hear, is a very terrible place to be, a place of no escape, a realm of eternal torture and pain, a place where not even the cruelest of people (maybe..) would want to be sent for the rest of their non-existent lives. If that's the case, my life is hell.  Plain and simple.

This wasn't fair, and that damn old hag of a principal wasn't going to let me transfer classes, so I was stuck here.  

Damn-it-all-to-hell! 

I caught myself growling under my breath and stopped before anybody heard, at least I hope and tried to concentrate in class, occasionally jotting down notes I thought would come in handy later in class, nothing was complicated, rather boring actually...

My mind switched over to more important things than the present, and I found myself working rather diligently on a talent I'd forgotten I had since…whenever.

I wasn't too fully aware of my surroundings when I did so, it always happened when I wrote, always. I seemed to be pulled into another realm of existence, my own little plane of existence. 

_The sound of your scream, heart wrenching and choked,_

_Echoes loudly through my mind_

_A painful reminder of what I've become_

_Or what would never be._

_Our meeting, that autumn eve_

_Was nothing short of a miracle_

_To a person so close to answering deaths sweet call._

_  
You were the first to acknowledge my existence, in quite some time,_

_And even, I'd like to hope, the first to accept me as I was._

_My quiet companion, a spiritual angel, my saving grace.___

_Soon, of course, the realistic dream I'd been living_

_Turned into an inescapable nightmare_

_Destiny's intervention, a spiteful fairytale ending.___

_ It seems your trust wasn't as strong as mine,_

_And you fell away from me that night_

_A fallen angel, the center of my musings,_

_The trigger of my unstable future_

_A sudden overture of sadistic intoxication.___

_  
My world became my prison,_

_An endless spiral of internal misery.___

_I thought I'd forgotten, hidden that time away,_

_But now it's all returned,_

_A frightening recollection of a time long passed._

_My nightmare returns, though it never really ended,_

_My sanctuary, just another bastille…_

_Another morbid creation…._

The bell ringing snapped me from my thoughts, and I looked around in shock, trying to place myself, and realizing I was in school.  

Great, another waking nightmare, god this sucks. 

"Inuyasha, you okay?" Kagome's curious and concerned voice worked to bring me fully back to reality and I sighed, nodding silently.  Looking over the poem once more, I decided that, hell, it looked fine as was, unfinished, a recurring theme in my life.  

"So what class is next?" I asked, generally curious, as she had seriously kept my schedule.   Stupid girl.

"Huh? Oh! Honestly, I actually kept your schedule didn't I? We have algebra 2 next, then we get to leave.  We have second lunch together this week, next week we'll have third lunch after 5th period, it switches every week.  Don't ask me why." 

She just chattered away, for a while I pretended I was listening but eventually I gave up and decided to just forget it and I turned back to my desk, nodding occasionally as she chatted.  Luckily for me, her friend distracted her, and I soon heard a very large crack, followed by a pained moan as a boy wearing black pants and a deep purple shirt fell to the ground.  

Raising an eyebrow I smirked and watched the boy push himself up then move to the other side of me, and nodding his 'hello' which I returned with a slight wave of my hand, feeling a slight wave of recognition from him, and he seemed, in turn, to feel the same thing.  We exchanged glances again, but got no further…

"Class, class, settle.  Let's get going!" the teacher said and the bell rang, and again, life went on its merry way. 

=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Inuyasha! Come on, wake up…" a very cheerful, if drowsy voice, managed to pull me out of the very…curious daydream I'd been having.  Wait a minute, she was waking me up.  Oh wonderful, I'd fallen asleep in class. 

"Come on sleepyhead, it's lunch time." She said and grinned as I blinked up at her sleepily, watching the other students exit the room, chatting happily about various topics, myself being one of those things.

"Huh, whattid I miss?" I asked now partially awake, and fully embarrassed at being caught asleep, in class.

"What? Oh, nothing at all! Don't worry, it was review for last week, so you had nothing to worry about anyways.  I don't think she even noticed you were in the class after introduction.  Dear girl, she loves the students, but she loves Biology more." Kagome added with a bit of a wink and literally dragged me from my seat (giving me about 2 seconds to grab my backpack or lose my CD player…) and out the door. 

"Come on! I promised Miroku and Sango I'd introduce you!" she said and ran all the way down the hall, sprinting down the stairs, which, with me behind her, was a feat in itself, and shoved her way passed a group of giggling girls, whom, upon sighting me, lapsed into another wave of uncontrollable mirth. 

"Nice to know I bring some amusement to the halls of this school…" I mumbled and managed to yank my arm away from her in time to stop myself from slamming into a wall.  Damn, she's going to be the death of me…

Stopping dead in my tracks, I winced inwardly at that morbid inside joke and closed my eyes, trying to shake away the image of a very disturbing night not very long ago at all.  _It's gone, it's over, there's nothing to remember, she's in my past, and it's just a memory.  Damnit! Leave me the hell alone!!!  I yelled inwardly and found myself alone in the hallway, halfway between the lunch room, and counselor's office.  Was that a sign or something?_

"Screw this, I'm hungry.  I think…" the smell from the lunch room, wasn't all that appetizing, and I was beginning to regret not grabbing my own lunch from the kitchen, god knows the place is packed. 

"Mental Note to self: Bring lunch, you retard." I said absently and gained a curious look from a passing boy, who raised an eyebrow but shrugged. 

Eventually I made it to the area near the court yards, which is where we get to eat (thank god it was outside…), avoiding a group of girls who, instead of goggling at me like a bunch of idiots, were staring at me like I'd offended them, maybe I had… my hair after all, was naturally as beautiful as it was! No conditioner necessary!  And hell, I was even my real color!  Lord knows those girls had probably already forgotten their true colors.  

Keh, either way…

Looking around I grabbed whatever it was, they considered lunch, and made my way outside, casting a glance over the semi-crowded field and was surprised to hear a female's voice calling to me. "Inuyasha, over here!"

  
At first I was confused, but then I found the source, and had to hold back a wave of nausea, it was Kagome again.  Damn, and I had to go too, I mean, not that I wasn't grateful for her attention, but… she… ah hell. 

Making my way over I stood next to Miroku, only to be yanked sideways by the other female, Sango, who decided I'd be her barrier from the lecherous teen.   
  
"Lady Sango, that hurts, deeply that you'd consider me so low as to use our new friend as a wall."  
  
"I know, and the sad part is, it probably won't stop you." She shot back and I raised an eyebrow. 

"Come on you two, stop being so immature, Miroku, keep your hands off of Sango for this period, and Sango, try to keep the abuse to a minimum…" Kagome said as the peace keeper and I could only stare. 

Of course, then I realized my initial thought of the houshi… houshi? Priest, that was him wasn't it.

"No way in hell." I muttered and turned to stare at him wide eyed, apparently catching the girls off guard. "It's you!"

  
"It's me? Uh, first what did I do, then I'll tell you if it's me." He said waving his hands in front of him. 

"You! Miroku! Tokudo Miroku!" I said again and his eyes widened.   
  
"How in the world did you know my last name, I know I didn't give it to you… did I? We…" he trailed off into some indiscernible babble about incriminating evidence, eventually leading up to naming off various names of the female population who could have known, and would have given his name, only to be silenced by flying food. 

"Urusse…" I growled after a moment and he fell silent. "Baka, you were the transfer student to that human school back in Chicago a year or two ago.  I remember saving your sorry hide from Ookami and his group of lackey's over summer session, remember?"  
  
Of course, that'd be letting on more than I should have in front of the girls, but if he remembered, then he'd also be a good monk and conveniently forget the other part of that memory.

He looked to be in thought, and sat that way for a few minutes, "I do…recall…2 years ago, summer session…" it took him a minute, but after a few seconds, he perked up, eyes widening and mouth dropping open, almost as if he'd come to some huge realization that would end up saving, or destroying the entire world.  God I hate that look!  "INUYASHA!" he exclaimed so suddenly that it made the girls shriek in shock, which then backed away as he hopped up and literally dragged me into a hug. 

"Miroku…let. Me. Go. Before I'm forced to hurt you." I muttered in his ear, and he got the drift, of course before I let him let go, I managed to add, "And if you reveal anything else about our past meeting, you won't have to worry about the wind tunnel in that hand of yours, cause you won't have an arm for it to be on…" 

He dragged himself away blinking, and then grinned at me again, like he was seeing an old friend for the first time in years, and technically that was true.  Human though he was, he was a pretty good companion, when he wasn't a lecherous son-of-a-… "Inuyasha, I can't believe you actually came over to Japan…actually, I don't recall you ever mentioning you had a brother, or a younger one at that." 

"That's because, you stupid idiot, I never did. We knew each other for two months, and each time, do you remember, we visited at your place.  Remember? And yes, half the time I was damn well pulling you away from some unsuspecting girl, or dragging you away unconscious from a very po'ed woman, or elder sister of said unsuspecting girl…" 

He sighed, reminiscently, "ah yes, some of the best concussions I'll ever receive in my life."  This was of course, followed up by frequent cursing and attacks of verbal insults and more randomly thrown food, one of which, was a bit of fried rice (from Sango who'd brought her lunch" that stuck to his forehead and was dripping down slowly.   Another, curiously enough, just happened to be a small Blueberry muffin, which curiously, came from another direction entirely.    
  
This made us all look around, but nobody ever figured it out, because the attack left room for Miroku to make his move, as he vaulted across my lap, oddly enough, and managed to get a good groping on Sango, before she yelled and slammed Kagome's backpack down on his head.  

This of course, led to a few events.  He tumbled to the ground, and into unconsciousness. Sango found herself the object of a few guys attention as the groping had come at a pivotal moment, like when everybody was looking our way, and Kagome found herself lunchless, as Miroku had managed to face plant right into her bentou.  

"Damn…" she muttered and pulled his head up by his rat tail, pulling the box from beneath his head, letting him fall back to the ground with a thud. 

The only good part of that lunch, was that I never had to eat it.  Why? Because first chance they got, the girls had taken and used it as weaponry against a poor unsuspecting lecher.  My guess is they've got a scoring method. 

5 points if you get it on his forehead, 10 if it sticks, and 20 if you manage to knock him unconscious.  Sango, in my mind, was apparently up… more than likely by a few hundred points. 

The scary thing is, a few moments later I heard one of the girls mutter, "yeah yeah, that gives you another few points, I'll never catch up…"

And here I thought a human school was going to be boring.  

=+=+=+=+=

Yeah yeah, a boring ending indeed, but this suckers up to nearly 5,000 words! What more do you want from me! Besides, I'm rushing it here, I'm in class again, and going home soon, I've been typing away, heck, I've blown of a test for two weeks to write this thing. My hopes were to post it last week, but that failed. 

Oh well…

Hope you enjoy…hope it wasn't too entirely lame.  Lol. 

^^ I was feeling random, that last scene could be done without actually.  But, what the heck, it gives me an excuse for being so late ne? oh, and be proud! I'm going on chapter 4, something I haven't done with a story in years! (Scept my "Haishin: A promise to meet again" story.. but that's another… um, thing, entirely.  X.x)

Bah, don't expect too much from me, I mean I'll try to keep up the every week, to two week deal, but it all depends on what's going on in my life. 

Final test is coming up for me in class.  Plus I've got two joint author stories to work on.  Both of which are very important to me, and both of which, are entirely different in their genre… x.x

Look for them sometime though ^^ both the authors I'm working with, are amazing.  

Oi oi.. I'll do review responses in a later chapter. I really gotta get outta class! This computer kills my eyes. 

So, matta ne minna-san!   
  



	4. And an even longer afternoon

**Disclaimer:  **If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't need my license, I could pay somebody to drive me around 24/7.  But I'm not Rumiko, so I have to have my license, therefore, I don't own Inu.. So bug off!!! 

**Authors Notes:** Hurrah! I'm writing this chapter sick! O.o; yes I've decided to try and sit down and write this in one sitting, or laying.. or something... x.x I've just slept for twenty hours, under the influence of NyQuil, which I'll be going and getting later on, soon as dad finishes up with the shoveling. (Which i started, then got yelled at for lol)

So, yay, if anything seems.. odd, it's me! ^^ And if it gets even creepier afterwards, it's cause I took a break and will be under the influence of Nighttime meds again! Hurrah!! Lol. Last time I wrote like that...well I'd refer to you to "To Catch a Falling Angel" chapter 2.... *coff* of Yugioh. *nods*

So.. hai. Anou.. to my reviewer at MM.Org... *blushes profusely* I'm very glad you find my writing good. You were the main reason I actually decided to start chapter 4 amongst all these other projects I have.  
  
(Two Joint Authors - AT ONCE. An IY story to be turned original, a few one shots, and some other stuff... x.x)

  
Yay. Now, I know you're all tired of me talking. So let's get going...  
On with the story!!!! *is shoved aside by Kagome who decides she'll have first say in the chapter *

Authoress Update:

_This is technically going to be a filler chapter to get passed the little block that was chapter 4. Expect something much better around chapter 5. I believe that's when Miroku will get his first 'note' from Sora, and when Kagome will start to get a deeper taste of what it means to befriend a depressed Hanyou. O.o; even if she doesn't quite know he's hanyou yet. Heh.._  
  
**_=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=_**

Current Music: Trapt - "The Red"

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

My top guess is, the teen we saw at lunch, was a break from the teen we were going to be seeing for the rest of the year.

Inuyasha, somewhere between the flying food, and gym class, switched back into a mood that seemed to be an automatic for him. Reserved, secretive and a touch paranoid.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that he'd met somebody from his past, or, maybe it was just that he didn't like this school. Hell, it could be that he was having a bad day, whatever it was, I didn't like it. I'd never had this problem before, with people not liking me, especially not liking me at first glance. Sure, he'd kind of forgotten about that for a minute, but he seemed to be repaying himself for the setback.

Gym class was all the proof I needed. Usually girls and boys had separate classes, but today was different, our teacher was out, and they were unable to get a substitute, so we were to have class with the guys today, or at least watch them. They were having physicals. Tests, you know? Rope Climbing, Crunches, Push-ups, Mile Running, and Physical Endurance.  
  
Something a lot of the girls were going to enjoy, watching all those guys work out their muscles, and show off their skills. Well, most girls. I never really found it that interesting. The guys were a bunch of idiots who wanted nothing more than to impress one of the flighty teenage girls.

Okay, the others were fine. Miroku would have been around, but he was being nursed back to consciousness in the infirmary, so pretty much Inuyasha was the only one I'd be looking forward to watching. Ano, that came out wrong. I meant, oh...well, I meant that he was the only one who wasn't going to be just strutting his stuff, in fact, it looked like he was about to be in for some punishment, internally dealt no less.

He was fast, no doubt about it. The boys were apparently into their second day of testing, and had finished the mile, and a few other things. Well, Inuyasha, being one of two students to have not been around for the first day, blew everybody clear out of the water by setting a new record. 1 full mile in under 5 minutes.  
  
"...Inuyasha," the teacher stammered, obviously impressed as the white haired teen came to a halt in front of his teacher after a cool down lap, which wasn't cool down really. Probably a 2 minute lapse in his strength. And he didn't even look winded!! In fact, he looked like he'd been holding back. "4 minutes and 13 seconds...that's a new record, by any standards. Amazing!" he praised, still looking abashed at anybody running that fast.

  
The girls, and even some guys, who were stretching for the next tests, were muttering amongst themselves, the girls in a flustered awe, and the guys in pure amazement.

Looking very inattentive the teen shrugged, "yeah well, I've had practice..."  
  
"Would you consider joining the track team for spring? You'd be a real asset to the team."

Inuyasha blinked at the teacher, then shook his head and set his hands on his hips, "No thanks. I'm not really the group competition type, but, thanks for the offer anyways," he looked vaguely uncomfortable at being regarded so highly and I had to hold back a chuckle at the slightly blush that crept along his cheeks at the attention.

"Well, if you're sure..."  
  
"I am!" he said abruptly and beat a hasty retreat back to the gymnasium, walking with such a guarded stance that it made me wonder...

Of course, the rest of gym was just as interesting. This looked more like Inuyasha was giving himself a proverbial one two, rather than physical endurance. Not only did he beat and set records left and right, by climbing rope in 1 minute, but he did over 200 crunches in the given 60 seconds _(and the record at our school I believe is 130 in 60 seconds.. )_ and could out endure everybody. Doing about 20 pull ups before dropping gracefully back to the ground as everybody stared at him in utter amazement. And, as usual, he didn't even look like he'd done half as much as he could of, he hadn't even broken a sweat! _(And mind you, that is good..)_

_(AN: Hahahahahaha... I just had my NyQuil.. O.o; get ready!!!!!.. oro.. either that or there'll be a drooling authoress asleep at the computer in 5 minutes... *pouts* and the pizza's not even done yet..hurrah...do you know weird it is to have such differed hearing? *fwaps her head then goes cross eyed x.x oro)_

He didn't even bat a lash at all the attention he was receiving from the girls, and seemed quite oblivious to the looks of jealousy from the guys, I guess he wasn't the attention seeking sort. Either that, or the boy was just inattentive. Huh.

I tried catching him after class, before everybody was excused, but he seemed to have given me a deft slip, and was no where to be found, which was highly annoying.

I gave up after a while, deciding I'd corner him before next class began, or something...

Which of course never happened, in fact, I wasn't too sure he was even in class, until he started answering questions rapidly back and forth with the teacher, who automatically took a random liking to the punk wannabe in the last row.

I guess we found the next literature major. Kouketsu Inuyasha.

=+=+=+=

_(Inu: *sweatdrops watching authoress sorta tilt the side, eyes shutting* oh boy..)_

You know, you'd think they'd be a little harder to impress in this school. Then again, it's a ningen PUBLIC school. Hah, who the hell was I kidding. Gym class was the prime example why I loathed such trivialities. Their idea of physical endurance was nothing more than a warm up in my old school.

  
Physical Endurance should be...sword fighting, hand to hand combat - seeing who could last the longest, running a few miles, Psychological Mentality (Aka: being able to make it through certain, ahem, situations, in a certain amount of time), those sort of things.

I will however, grant that it gave me the perfect opportunity to stretch my muscles, get a good work out, and teach myself never to let my guard down again, even for a minute. It's a lapse in one's stability and over all strategic being like that, that could eventually cause a mortal injury in battle, and lead to a very gruesome outcome.

Yes, that was one of the lessons taught in my school. And yes it was something I lived by. Especially being who I am.

(o.o; mom just told me no more NyQuil.. hehe I think I got on her nerves...oro, this authoress may not finish the chapter in one sitting, said authoress is about ready to fall asleep.. Katty and Inu may have to take over...)

For some reason I found myself drifting back to my old classes, and thinking of everything my teachers had said, taught and instilled in us students. All the essentials of living the life of a youkai. Life had been easy for a while when we were children, little ones, the treaty drawn had been one of a non-specified length, and there were no boundaries. Once we hit school age, that's when we got our first taste of reality. That's when we learned the brutality of being a different species, of course, that's also around the time I learned everything I'd ever need to know about being...me.  
  
Humans and Youkai had separated, though some still chose to live together, or at least associate with each other. Years had passed since then, and now it was back to the old ways, constant little spats in the streets at night, or all out fights in public. All over the little things.

Honestly, one would think that everybody would be a bit more mature than having a cultural dispute just because we were different. I mean, Christ, who the hell do they think they are! Youkai think they're the greatest thing on earth since life was created, and the humans think the exact same thing.  
  
Who the hell gives a damn. We're different, yet we're exactly the same. Ignorant as Sin.

Of course, I don't think now was the time to be contemplating the differences between Youkai and Ningen...was it?

That was about half way through my pull ups, and nearing the end of class, for some reason the people around me just couldn't take a hint, and kept up their bantering, eventually I disappeared into the boys locker room and snuck out onto the roof to make it to my next class.

I made it early, and was in my seat 5 minutes before the bell rang, which was when everybody from last period was switching over to Gym. I'd gotten the schedule down. Most everybody stayed in the same class all day. Except to transfer to the lab, gymnasium, or the such. I could live with that.

I found out, very quickly, that Literature was going to be easy. It was technically review for me. Literature on Japanese Fairytales and the various effects it had on culture today. Wasn't that something they covered in last year of Junior High? At least it was for me, oh well, who was I to complain, I could actually do something besides fall asleep in class this time.

And so, that was the bond the teacher and I made. She made points, and asked questions, I answered, gained her admiration, and the class got a free day to take notes, or do whatever the hell they wanted.

I had nearly forgotten **_she_** was in class, until of course I was leaving for the day and caught sight of her, gathering her things and standing up.

Wonderful.  
  
She almost spotted me too, I think. But I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of trying to be Ms. Cheerful to me.

Cue exit stage left, er, right in this case. And time to go pick the squirt up.

At least I hope HIS day was better than mine. Well duh, he was only in first grade...

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

(And in a fit of insanity ,the authoress admits that, thugh she has some ideas, she has no idea really where this story is going to go, and would like to ask the audience, those that are actually reading, to drop her a line, by mail or review, and lend a helping hand. maybe it's the meds, or maybe it's...whatever, but she wants help. Ideas people.. Ideas... and so you know, I think I'm going to end it after this scene, and just.. go to bed. X.x Yes, short as hell chapter, but hey, it's something isn't it? )

"Inu no nii chan!!" Shippou pretty much squealed when he saw me land a few feet away from the school stairwell and launched himself into my arms.

"Hey shortie, how'd your day go?" I asked in a rare show of interest as we took to the sidewalk in a leisurely stroll the 13 blocks home.

"It was great!" he exclaimed and wriggled from my grasp to settle on my shoulder, "We did a lot of stuff today, studied fairytales, I got to go to gym class, and guess what?! My teacher is Kitsune, like me!"

He pretty much prattled on like that for the entire trip, and though I was generally amused by his enthusiasm for a place that was an idealistic daycare with the implications of 'higher education', I tuned him out somewhere between his new favorite teacher, and lunch. Trust me, it's not something to hear about, getting to serve your fellow classmates meals. At least, not if you ask me...

Tossing my stuff on the table in the kitchen entryway I dropped my kitsune companion off at the sofa and plopped myself down, picking up the remote and settling down for the night. Or, at least so I thought.

There was something I forgot to mention yesterday, I wasn't the only one in this house. No, perish the thought. Oh sure, it wasn't crowded. No, I didn't have a multitude of maids, who were to take care of me, or a cook, or anything like that. No, I had two servants, who weren't technically servents but...actually they were teenagers. Which was the weirdest thing.

Or, at least, they had teenage bodies, they were youkai, so could be ten times as old as me.

Kira - a very congenial fae/white wolf youkai, who had apparently been a servant to my father and mother, all those years back.

and Jendra - a slightly smart assed inu youkai with a sharp tongue, and a sharper left hook, which if I recall from the story correctly, even my half brother was unable to dodge in time.  This youkai, aside from her attitude, was what you'd consider a cutie.  Long midnight black hair with shadings of blue, and she had the trademark golden eyes, she had the claws and pointed ears like my brother, but her fangs were less pronounced, and her claws were way sharper.  

Kira was different, just by looks, she had blood red hair with a hint of natural brown streaks, and green eyes, with a golden ring. She was tall, and lovely, carrying the pointed ears and stance that made her a wolf youkai. What nobody else saw, was when she was made, she glowed.

I learned that the first night I was here, and found the two girls having an all out fight down in the den. Words had been thrown...and incidentally so had a chair, and in the end, Kira had won out, simply by the energy she let loose and the aura of pure power that surrounded her.

Jendra, even being herself, seemed to know when to relent and pretty much high-tailed it back to her living quarters on the 3rd floor.

And that, was how I learned semi-first hand, never to piss off the help. Hell, I pretty much knew they'd be more care-takers and companions than help. And that was fine, I didn't like people waiting on me hand and foot, and there for, we'd come to be friends.

"Inuyasha, feet off the table, television off, dinners done." Came the prissy alto of Jendra, who stole the remote from me and tossed it on the love seat adjacent to where I was currently seated.

  
"Excuse me?" I queried, arching an eyebrow and turning to look at her.

"You heard me. Get up, get in the kitchen, and eat. Kira's in there now. She's not particularly happy with me, so I don't want _you_ screwing things up with your sarcasm. Now UP!"

The other eyebrow joined it's companion, I'm sure, as I 'upped' myself and ambled into the kitchen/informal dining room to find our little time bomb herself, sitting with Shippou at the table, and munching on Crispy Tempura* as she cast a glance in my direction and perked up.  
  
"Inu-chan!" she grinned and hopped up, bad mood obviously discarded as she dragged me to, and pretty much shoved me into a seat across from hers.

"I made dinner tonight! We've got a guest coming later, well more like a permanent guest.."  
  
"Guest? Who?" I blinked and looked up, a crispy zucchini slice halted half way between my mouth and the plate.

"Kaede ba-chan, your caretaker silly, remember? She was due a while back, but had to postpone her visit and move, until now. So eat up, she comes in an hour."  
  
And down went the zucchini, a little plop into the soy sauce as I stared at the bubbly red head before me. Care taker? Kaede... the old hag from before?  
  
"No shit..." I mumbled, fishing the vegetable slice from the dark liquid and popping it into my mouth absently. "Well, what a wonderful occasion, I'll be sure to be missing."  
  
"Nonsense. Now eat up. I made a family favorite of mine. Kitsune Udon* and Nasu Dengaku* as well as the Tempura you're munching on right now." she was too cheerful, I hated her cheerful. Okay, I hated anybody cheerful, but her especially. For some reason, in the short amount of time I was around, it usually meant I'd end up unhappy as hell.

And naturally, the proof came not even an hour later as I was dragged down from my room, as the doorbell sounded through the house.

"Come on!"  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
We almost ended up tumbling down the stairs, but was saved that embarrassment by both of us having outstanding reflexes.

"Ah, Inuyasha... so good to see you again." the elder voice of the Principal Kaede made me cringe as I stood up a little straighter and crossed my arms.

"Kaede-ba chan.." I replied shortly, and closed my eyes in annoyance.

"So glad to see you remember me, young one." she said her voice crackling in amusement.

"Oh yes, lovely Principal you are."  
  
"I meant," she paused, frowning slightly, "from your childhood, you do remember the priestess who took care of you when your mother was away, do you not."  
  
"M…mother?" I froze and looked at the slightly blondish gray haired woman before me, sure she seemed familiar. But, that... close? Shit, she was from my past. What the hell, I was right again.

  
"Damn you Kira, you're happiness is my fucking suffering." I groused and she raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Best ye watch your language, Inuyasha. We may not be on school grounds, but I am still your elder."  
  
"Hurrah. And an elder ye be." I mocked and she chuckled, "not so old Inuyasha, I am only in 50's."  
  
"Coulda fooled me..."  
  
She only chuckled again and let Jendra take her bags to her room, on the first landing, a floor below mine. She was to be near the formal living room and one of the lower bathrooms.

And apparently directly below MY room. Because the moment I turned my music on, there was a knock at my door, and a request from my 'care taker' to keep it quieter.

"You'd think," she mentioned in passing, "that with your elevated hearing, you wouldn't need music so loud."

"No, I don't. I just do it to piss the neighbors off." I retorted and she shook her head, turned and left.

Of course, after that, the music was a little quieter. Not that I needed it loud anyways, I had other things on my mind. Like a certain Raven haired teen, who had surprisingly made a very deep impression in my mind. And it wasn't all from her reminding me of Kikyou.

No, she was different. As different as night is with day.

She was Kagome. Not Kikyou. Kikyou was dead... but, still.

"Bed, Inuyasha!" Kaede's voice interrupted my musings.

  
"Whatever." I muttered switching the lights off and dropping, rather dejectedly into the bed I'd been sitting on before.  
  
However, it was when Shippou crawled up into bed with me, that I smirked and fell to sleep. No, some things never change.

"Night Inu-no-nii chan."

"Ne, G'night kiddo.."

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

  
HURRAH! The end of chapter 4, in ONE SITTING! And it's only 9:17. Yay! yet *Drifts off* i am ready for bed..

So, I guess only my Media Miner friends get to see this chapter. Sorry for the delay.. *yawns*

Oh...umm...as for the foods...

**Kitsune**** Udon**  
A bowl of white thick noodles and soup topped by sweet bean curd

**Nasu**** Dengaku**  
Grilled eggplant with sweet soy bean paste

I can't guarantee what we'll see with chapter 5. I do know that Kira and Jendra will more than likely play a bigger role than I'd planned. Inuyasha will initially find out just how deeply rooted his past is with that house. And Miroku will pay a visit, and be the victim, of a love stricken fae named Sora.

All this and, a pot of coffee...or a visit from Sessy... in chapter 5.  
(Look out for it. Tomorrow. Weather and Health Permitting. MY DRIVERS TEST! - 3rd.. x.x And my finals for Comp. Class. Hurrah!)

_12/17/03___

_  
A little added note to those of you at FF.N I'm in a real bummer of a mood…*sigh* I failed my Drivers Test, AGAIN… not a huge surprise though.  Bugger all, I had to go driving sick.  Oh well….   
  
Anyways, here's chapter 4 in all it' pathetic glory, or misery o.o;  It's a filler, as usual. Ne.  Ja Ne Minna._  
  
  



	5. Kagome & Sango A history of sisters of ...

**Disclaimer: **All profits which originally belonged to me, currently belong to the government currently. It's just how it goes. I own nothing. I have nothing. Infact, every book 'scept one for my CIS Semester 1 were used... goes to show ya. I'm second rate. T_T the life of a teenager... bah. 

**Authoress Notes: **Actually, I had all but 1 page done a week or so ago...but life got in the way, and this, I KNOW isn't something to actually wait for, in my opinion, but if you did, I thank you. And hope, just hope, that this was at least partially worth the wait. 

Anyways, yes yes, it's short, it's not that exciting, but it won't be for quite some time... 

But anyways, look below this chapter for information on updates, life, and general stuff...*salutes* on with the story! 

^*^   
  
  
  
Before Inuyasha came into my life, hell even before Miroku showed up on our, or should I say, Sango's doorstep, there was just the two of us. Sango and Kagome. I guess we'd become sisters in 13 years we'd known each other, almost since birth.   
  
  
  
I was there for her little brother's birth, and she was there, in turn, for my little brother's birth. We helped each other through all the little things, skinned knees, falling off our bikes, getting picked on in school...as well as the big things, our first loves, first broken hearts; we were meant to be friends almost as much our parents were meant to be together. 

  
  
Well, sort of.   
  
  
  
It wasn't too long after we'd moved into the shrine, with grandfather, that daddy got sick. He was going to be traveling to Australia, for some big project. But he started getting really bad headaches, within months, he couldn't do much of anything anymore because the pain was so bad. It was around the cherry blossom festival back in 93 that they began going to the doctors a lot.   
  
  
  
We found out soon enough what the problem was. Daddy had a tumor. Something the doctors from America called an inoperable brain tumor, cancerous.   
  
  
  
He was in so much pain, for so long, yet he fought it; with all the hope that he'd live to see his daughter turn 8 and his son to turn 1.   
  
  
  
And he almost did. But, he died in November.... 

I wasn't sure if I'd ever stop crying, and I almost didn't; but Sango was there with me the entire time, so it didn't hurt so bad.   
  
  
  
I...never understood it, why daddy had to leave us, and mama, or jii-chan, could never explain it. And oh, Souta. Once he was old enough to talk and say complete sentences, and we were sure he understood us; mama told him about daddy. He didn't cry, so I'm sure he didn't understand too well. But as he got a little older, I made sure he understood that dad was never going to be around again, but that he was always with us.   
  
  
  
I think that sorta kept us close as we both grew up...and gave Souta and Kohaku a reason to be around each other as well. They became just like brothers, and our family's became closer than ever. Mama, Souta, and I spent almost every day we could with Sango and her family; even going so far as to be invited to the family reunions they went to. It was a relatively wonderful life. 

Until Sango's life was turned upside down. A couple years ago, just after she turned 13 there was an attack... it killed all those who were living (and of sound mind and body) of her family. There'd been a big family trip to a park, two of her aunts, an uncle, three cousins, and her parents had been there. Sango and Kohaku had too, but they'd been a bit father away.   
  
  
  
Apparently, when they were coming back from getting snacks from a vendor, they'd heard a lot screaming, and the distinct cry of, of, youkai. There'd been an attack. Bat and Neko youkai slaughtered her family as well as a few others, in a rare show of youkai backlash.   
  
  
  
They'd been in a gang apparently, from what Sango tells me. And they made it a point to attack humans, especially Taijiya, which they could tell because Sango's entire family had been youkai taijiya. 

So, before Sango's very eyes, she saw her parents die a brutal death. And then came hell. The foster system.   
  
  
  
In any country, the social service system is horrible for people, especially younger ones. They kept trying to split the siblings up. But after 6 months of being bounced from home to home, it stopped. Mama decided to adopt them, if only to stop the trouble. 

'_I owe it to Mizuki, to keep her children safe, and happy, and most of all together, besides, I love them like my own children...' _was what she told me the day she brought Sango and Kohaku to perminently live at the shrine with us. 

_'After all, this is such a huge place, and you two are like sisters already, why not make us a big family...' _

  
  
The day she'd done it, had been the happiest day of my entire life. My best friend, and pretty much soul sister, had become my living breathing, real life SISTER! I loved it. 

Unfortunately, Sango had been jaded somewhat. She now held a bitter hatred of youkai, of every kind, almost in a racist fashion. It was somewhat scary. Because youkai and humans, while we aren't the best of friends, we live in peace together. But I could understand her fear and hatred of demons, I just hoped that someday she wouldn't do something she'd regret because of those negative emotions. 

=+=+= 

It was the day of my 14th birthday that proved to be the breaking point of all her anger and frustration. Since I share my birthday with the cherry blossom festival, we had a huge party but that also meant that there would be quite a few youkai about as well. Of course, most of them had taken up using a disguise to pass as a human, but due to Sango's Taijiya training and senses, she knew who was a youkai and who wasn't... 

And unfortunately, just as we were taking pictures near one of the Sakura trees.. a teenager slammed right into me, and I tumbled sideways to the ground. He didn't seem particularly, apologetic as he took off, and I paid no attention to it, but Sango was enraged, she took off after said teenager, and caught him by the shoulder.   
  
  
  
With a fierceness nobody would expect out of such a young girl, she yelled at him, in words I still care not to repeat, and threatened him, insulting him, and making allusions to his youkai heritage. Eventually she gained a full apology out of him, directly to me, after of course letting out her frustration on him and slamming him in the jaw with a lightning fast right hook which sent him flying to the ground.   
  
  
  
His loss in concentration revealed, actually, a rather attractive young yamaneko [Mountain Cat] who didn't know what hit him, when Sango lunged at him and had to be held back, once people caught her, and dragged away for a cool down.   
  
  
  
I helped him up, apologized profusely and sent him off hoping he bore no hard feelings. 

The day was pretty much ruined, or at least the mood, so we packed up and left, having a smaller get together at home, where Sango stayed hauled up in her room all night, and Souta and Kohaku looked downright terrified of their older sister. 

Yeah...I'd say life was peachy about then. 

=+=+=+=+= 

Now, what I failed to mention earlier, was this one boy. 

He's a year or so older than us, but in our same grade, something about starting late - or was it cause he was held back? One of the two. 

Tokudo Miroku, the teenager synonymous with lechery; was head over heals in love with my Sango. 

Anyways, he'd only just moved here a month or two into our Freshman year when I noticed his...flirtatious ways with women. He'd left me alone the first day, when he asked me to bear his child, and I sent him first class into unconsciousness with my Algebra book as a no. 

But, after a while, he seemed to gravitate towards Sango, who was oblivious to the young man's attentions.   
  
  
  
I could tell, almost immediately, that he was smitten with her. His ways of actually admitting that affection left something to be desired, but I guess it was the thought that counted. Right? 

Either way, Sango didn't much appreciate all the attention, especially whenever he tried to feel her up in the halls. And boy did she ever let him know. 

Everytime he tried it, she'd fling something at him, smack him, knock him unconscious or just move out of the way (leaving him to fall over on his own..). Poor boy never knew what hit him, and eventually it became a game to us girls. 

Everytime he made a pass at her, one of us would throw something at him, namely food or erasers, it was a reflex after a while. And thus, the point system was born. 

1 point for each eraser making contact with a part of his body, 5 if it hit his face, 10 if it made contact with his forehead. 

Same with food, only 2 points were added for food that made contact, 5 points if it stuck, 10 for face contact, and 20 eventually for liquid or semi-solid food like pudding or rice being flung..   
  
  
  
It was a regular food fight almost everyday at lunch. And unfortunately my poor bentou's that mama made me ended up being sacrificed for the good of the battle. 

But that's digressing. Miroku was cute, there's no way around that. A young Buddhist priest in training, I think, he was always dressed in black and purple, white and blue also came into play. His hair was a little longer than normal, and pulled back into a small rattail. But on the rare occasion he actually left his hair down, or had it PULLED out... his hair was down to his shoulders.   
  
  
  
Poor Sango, the first day she saw him with his hair down, all fussed up, she went beet red. It was rather adorable. You could tell that she had some sort of feelings for the young houshi.   
  
  
  
And it was from that day on, seeing the look in my taijiya friend's eyes, that the plan was bred, at least in my mind, to play matchmaker. I would someday get those two together. They'd be good for eachother. I just know it. 

Inuyasha pretty much came around at the perfect time, he made for a good destraction for Miroku. Those two became closer friends, and Miroku, though never forgetting his pursue of Sango's heart, backed off a bit while hanging out with Inuyasha. 

  
  
Now if only we could persuaid Inuyasha to actually become a group player it would be great. But I can't even get him to look me in the eyes, let alone have a full conversation.   
  
  
  
But I guess not everybody's perfect... 

===================   
  
=================== 

**Alright folks, chapter 5, in all it's short glorly. To explain why it's short, you should know I hit a sort of wall in the present setting, so I figured I'd try and go back and set the stage. I have an idea of where it's going to go.** **   
  
  
  
And for those of you wondering, yes the pairings are going to be Inu/Kag and Mir/San, I may also have Kouga/Ayame, and some other one's, but of course there's going to be tension, hits and misses, problematic scenes, the general story of a teenage life.**

  
  
But here.. I'll kind of outline for you, or at least explain to you (while I'd much rather be in the living room watching the Packers/Eagles game...x.x) what's going on, and what you can expect.

  
  
I've been watching M*A*S*H and Everybody Loves Raymond a lot lately. So any and all witty quotes and scene's, are more than likely from those shows.. ^^

But seriously.   
  
  
  
We'll have a new character or two showing up. Sora - Miroku's Secret Admirerer/Stalker chick. Based loosely on my friend Pinky/Theresa who gave me the idea.

Of course Kira and Jendra will be making their natural apperances throughout the story. Keep an eye out for them...

I think I'll be bringing Alyssa and Kassidey. Siblings and friends of Inuyasha from his first school in Ill, who are transferred because of their fathers work. Alyssa and Kassidey are also Hanyou like Inuyasha, of the female persuasion. Both were very close to Inuyasha when they were together. Kassidey, while like a younger sister to Inu, always had a tiny crush on the elder Inu hanyou. They may provide a bit of tension between Inu and Kagome, but nothing that won't get deflated. of course. ^^

We'll also see Sessy & Sorene will make their appearance of course.

So be prepared for come backs, one liners, insults, flying Muffins, couple spats (including a very witty couple. Miroku's parents, as well as Alyssa & Kassidey's parents..) and some weird situations for the poor teenage couples.   
  
  
  
it'll all come along (cause I just gave myself the inspiration of a lifetime just talking about it x.x) within the next few chapters.. Hurrah!!   
  
  
  
So be prepared!!!   
  
  
  
Actually, so you know, school's great. 

Being a Tech College Freshman is fun!! Netmeetings are great, cause I'm the only student on in class on MY campus, so I have a whole room to myself, and since I'm on speaker phone, I don't even have to remain seated.. I get to float between two computers, and it's very relaxed.

Networking may pose a bit of a problem, which may keep me very busy, at least for the next couple of weeks, we're starting DOS for three weeks.. which isn't my strong point.. ^^;;

But elsewise, even work is great, I only work a few hours in the morning, then run (literally) to school, then I may come back for closing at the store, but that's debatable.

Oh Oh! And be thankful that I was smart enough to backup my files, I almost lost everything the othernight.

My computers crapping out on me (It went into a temporary stress induced coma the other night, the 5th. But daddy brought it back to life. Lol.)

So yay, life is life, and it's fun!!   
  
  
  
I'll do my best to get the chapters out sooner than soon, just give me a few days to get into the schedule of being a full time student, part time casheir.   
  
  
  
So.. *huggles everybody* Ya'll take care now.   
  
  
  
Oh, and if you need something REALLY good to read and haven't yet...

**The White Dog **- _Becky Tailweaver _finally updated!!! Chapter 31 **_GO_****_ READ IT!! _**


	6. What's his problem?

**Disclaimer: **Hey, guess what I don't own.  That's right! Inuyasha... guess what I do own... the inability to eat properly, and the problem of not being able to get to sleep before 1 am anymore..  and Episodes 108 - 140 on VCD *laughs maniacally before pausing* Erm.  O.o; what you lookin' at..

**Authoress Notes:**

Iku zo - "Let's go." 

You know, this chapter was planned as Inu's chapter.  But damnit, Kagome had to have her say, again.  So here's what you got.  Inu getting farther and farther from reality.  Wonderful.

Oh, and to let you know, eventually go back and re-read the previous chapters, I'm going to be editing them and reposting..  I'm suddenly very unhappy with the way it turned out.. so I'm going to fix it up.  (a sudden urge to be critical.  whoo.. o.o *yawns*)

Yeah, anyways.. 

Again I'm sorry for the hold up, please don't kill me.   
I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter, I seem to have more ideas for that one, than I had for this one actually.  Funny ne?

_Written to the tune of: _"Four Seasons" "Memories of Mother" (Inuyasha movie 3 OST) and Country Music.   
  


1/2 of this chapter was actually written at work...wow huh? I had free time.  -_-

  
_Typed to the tune of: _"Half Pain" from Witch Hunter Robin.  Good anime. check it out..

Oh, and one last note.. don't worry folks, eventually there will be romance.  I'm just not good at fluff, so it may take a while.  I'm not a fan of immediately falling in love.  There is going to be some trouble along the way.  Inuyasha's had a damn hard life, so it's going to be hard for him to trust himself in a relationship again.  And also for him to trust anybody with his heart. 

There is truely a fine line in love.  When you're hurt, it takes a good long time to recover.  I know this for a fact, because of a very weird relationship I had with somebody.. very weird.  It kinda hurts still.. even months after.  

So, yeah.. but don't worry.  I may have a chapter dedicated solely to Sango & Miroku's relationship...  
And one..maybe for Sesshy and Rin.. it depends on what happens.. 

yay?   
We've got a long haul ahead of us, I still have to bring in the demon school!  
That's where the FUN begins..

  
(Compliments to Pinky in advance for helping me, on the bus to Mall of America in November for helping me come up with those characters..lol)

So, um...enjoy?

===  +++  ===  +++  ===

After the time had passed that I was to be Inuyasha's guide, immediately up and pulled into himself.  I mean, it was a gradual change; not something horribly fast, but still.. for such a smart person as him, he was becoming a total jack ass.

Infact, everytime I tried to talk to him, he'd take on a noncommital attitude, or answer any questions evasively.  It was almost as if he was closing himself off from the rest of reality.   

In total, I think it took a month before he became a near total recluse.  The only people who could get through to him - or that he would talk to - were the teachers.  With them, he was as collected and...dare I say...gifted, as any one of the upperclassmen.  Sometimes I wondered what he was doing in a 10th year classroom.  

Yeah, it sounds weird, but that's the only way to put it.  He knew things that nobody could ever answer, and was even taking on extra work for the teachers...like it was nothing!

Come on! In one measly month he had gone from the mysterious new student, to untouchable.  

People who have problems with Inuyasha, the few that are jerks and have to voice their opinions on everything, have tried their luck against him.   He hasn't broken into a physical brawl yet, luckily, however, he has won quite a few insult contests.   One minute he'll be reading in the commons, and the next, somebody will have rubbed him the wrong way and he'll be spitting one-liners so acidic it could be considered lethal.  

He'd proven his temper was something to be avoided, and that his tongue was sharper than a sword.  I dare say there are quite a few that are rather wary of our new comer. 

Miroku however, had no problem getting to know our mystery man.  It drove Sango - and myself I admit - up a wall.  I realize they knew each other from before, but it seemed that the only person in the entire school Inuyasha would converse with, was our lecherous friend.  

Now, Miroku's nowhere near the genius standards Inuyasha has been setting. I mean, he pulls A's and B's with effort - when he isn't slacking off or groping an unsuspecting girl - but his reputation around school has kept him pretty much, avoided.  

Everybody knows about what happened to him when he was a child, how he's afflicted with something he calls the Kazaana.  Keeping his right hand under close watch, he kept it covered with cloth and a rosary, but only Sango and I have been privaledged enough to see his 'affliction' up close.  

Nobody 'truely' knows what's going on.  They know that, when he was 5, Miroku's father had been killed in front of his eyes.  That, and he'd been attacked, having a destructive black hole planted in his right hand.  Some of the more cruel people have taken up picking fights with him, because of it.   He's pretty much tense in public because of this, but he keeps it well hidden - if you ask me.

I suppose Sango and I shouldn't have been so surprised that he gravitated towards Inuyasha so quickly.  We also should have expected to see a little less of our Buddhist studying companion.  They are both different after all.  

That's very mean to say, but it's true.  Inuyasha's....him, he's an enigma.  Obscenely long, white flowing hair, golden eyes...and claws.  He hides them, those long nails of his, but it doesn't help.  And the bandanas! He's always wearing a bloody bandana.

Speaking of our white haired enigma..

"Sango..." I muttered, leaning over to the other girl, "where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"How should I know, Miroku hasn't said a word to me all morning!" she replied casting a glance to the aforementioned teen.

Frowning slightly I looked at the ground for a second, "it's just weird, Inuyasha never skips--" I started only to stop when the door opened slowly and in came the object of discussion himself.

Sanseki-sensei fell silent midway through a trigonometry equation as Inuyasha entered the room.  The swift glance from the teacher caused a small trace of red to grace his cheeks before disappearing, and I couldn't help but smile.  I wonder if he was aware of the fact that, the way he was standing made him look a little shy... 

Unfortunately the look disappeared as soon as our teacher spoke, "Well Inuyasha, should we perhaps start class 15 minutes later so you can make it on time?" she asked with a twinge of annoyance. 

  
For a moment he did nothing but stare back at her, shifting his pack from left shoulder to right, till he shrugged. "It'd be nice." he said simply and moved to his seat, leaving her in a state of shock, unable to do anything but gawk at his sudden change in attitude.

Watching him sit heavily in his seat I couldn't but wonder where that kind of an outburst could have come from.  It just...so wasn't like him, atleast...I don't think so. 

Something was off with him, I knew it; but what?  It wasn't his outfit, which was a simple pair of Denim blue jeans and a blue sweatshirt, nothing unusual there.  But, he just seemed...odd.   He looked exhausted, to be exact.  Well not so much exhausted as, zoned! That's the word; out of it, in 'lala land' as my aunt once put it. 

"He looks a touch tired, doesn't he?" Sango whispered in my ear as everything went back to normal in the classroom.  Well, as normal as can be with various classmates glancing back at the snappish Inuyasha, who'd send them a withering glare, then go back to his notebook. 

"Yeah," I muttered absently, "like he hasn't slept in a while..." a touch of curious concern settled in, as I watched him in silence.  He did nothing but feign note taking while, instead, doodling absently on the edges of his paper.

===  +++  ===  +++  ===  +++  ===

It was official.  

After three full classes of watching him draw or write random things in his notebook, I had decided to go talk to him.  So, swallowing the sudden onslaught of self-conscious nervousness, I caught up with him during lunch for some questions. 

"Inuyasha?" 

If he registered my voice he was good at covering it up.  He didn't even make a hault in his movements, not even a twitch, as he headed towards the back school grounds.  

  
No way was I going to let him give me that kind of treatement! Especially after I choked up all this courage just to come talk to him.  "Inuyasha!" I snapped and swiftly reached out to grab his shoulder, and to stop him.    
  
The sudden jolt from my grasp concerned me, as he flinched away, as if he'd been hit.  Having stopped, he turned to face me with an unreadable expression on his face.   He still seemed a little unable to grasp reality, looked a little distant, and for a second I think I caught a glimpse of something; a trace of something akin to fear flashed through his eyes before disappearing. 

Suddenly he seemed to realize where he was, and a sharp look in my direction caused me to flinch.  "What d'you want?" he demanded, acting more than just a little uncomfortable.

Of course my tongue chose that time to creep into my throat, and I couldn't find the will to talk.

Watching his tense hands which, I had noticed, had been half way up into a defensive posture, being set on his hips I couldn't help but feel the heat creep up my cheeks.  "Well?" he dragged the word out, in a more than bored tone of voice.

Twitching slightly I felt my courage and little 'voice' kick me suddenly, and I said the first thing to pop into my mind.  "What's the matter with you?"  Oh yeah, _that's _a perfect question to ask, Higurashi no baka.

A very slight look of hurt flashed through his eyes, before they took on a very dangerous gleam. "What's it to you?"

"Ah..." rubbing the back of my neck nervously, I looked down to the ground for a moment, then back up at him.  "Well I mean, where were you this morning?" well at least I managed a real question..

Squirming under his gaze, I almost lost my nerve and turned to leave.  

He seemed to be thinking over this question, and to my relief, didn't bite my head off.  Point to me?  Then again, I knew it wasn't that easy.   
  
"Nonya, bitch." he groused, and the simplistic harshness in those two words stung like a slap and I was quiet again, till I found a better phrasing. 

"What, I meant to say was, you...well you're never late, or absent for that matter. Everybody was curious...Something must have held you up, I was just worred, that's all. "

He looked at me for a second before shrugging off the concern. 

"Look, I had a situation come up last night, and I didn't get in until dawn.  Which, of course, meant I didn't get to sleep much, and when I did sit down, I dozed, and didn't wake up till just a little while ago.  Damnit, I live half an hour away from school and have no bike or car.  I was a touch late on arriving because I ran all the way here.  Shoot me why don't you?" 

A nearby teacher cast him a dirty look and he had the grace to look at least a touch ashamed of his language.  "Look," he said, casting a weary glance, voice lowering, "Nobody's perfect Kagome, just...back off." he muttered and disappeard around a handy corner before I could even get another word in.

===  +++  ===  +++  ===

That stupid jerk!  All I wanted to do was help him! I mean...come on, is it so unbelievable that I was concerned?  And who was he to give me** that **kind of attitude, huh?

Nobody is **that**anti-social, or that disrespectful to their peers, let alone adults.  Where exactly did he get his manners from?  

Okay, so, call me steriotypical, but to me it seems that westerners - American's imparticular - seem more secluded and just downright ill mannered.  'Not, mind you...that we don't have our share of jerks here...' I mused, casting a glance to my left at a girl who was whispering to another beside her.

_Huh, well maybe it's just the males from America..._

A sharp jab to the head caused me to start from my thoughts, and with that a look from a couple of girls around me. "What?" I groused to nobody imparticular, earning a rather confused glance from Sango, who had, in the end, been my attacker. 

"Pay attention, Kagome-chan...the teacher's looking towards us." She warned and I nodded before sinking in my chair slightly.  Ducking from a suspicious glare I sighed in relief then leaned towards Sango, only to snap back when she shook her head.

Hurt for a moment I suddenly realized the motion she made with her hand... a note.  Well duh.  Pulling out a sheet pf paper I made lke I was note taking.

_Sango,_

_I'm worried about Inuyasha...he hasn't shown up to any of his classes yet, and skipped lunch from the way it looks.  What do you suppose is going on with him anyways????  I mean, okay I know he's reserved and all, a jerk at times even, but he was downright cold to me today.    
  
You know, I went up to him at lunch to try and talk to him, and he shot down all my mustered up courage!  Why would such a smart person like him suddenly decide to skip school and mouth off to teachers?  Have you heard anything lately?  What about the lecher?_

_Kagome-chan_

_PS: It's not polite to go around and poke people in the head... I think I'm bruising..._

Slipping her the note casually I went about reading the pages on the board waiting for a reply, which took a little bit, but only because our lovely teacher decided to quiz Sango and I suddenly...

But finally, a chuckle and a few more minutes later, it came.

_Kagome, you know..it's kinda cute.  The way you are all worried about him and everything.  Really kawaii! _

At this I sent her an evil glare before going back to reading.

_Sorry, but it's true ya know.  no...but anyways, I agree with you.  Kouketsu has been acting very strange lately.  Did you happen to notice he's been a little uptight lately? Like...aggrivated and jumpy.  Oh, and I hope he didn't say anything too cruel to you, but nah, Miroku and I have heard a single thing from, or about him lately.  _

_Sorry Kagome...but we'll keep you informed. _

I looked over to her and smiled slightly, going for one last reply I picked up my pencil and started, only to be interrupted by the teachers phone ringing.   She answered then paused, "you want...who? Miroku? To the office, you say?  Well..oh, yes of course he can.  I'll make sure he does that righ taway Nagai, arigatou...hai, ja ne."  
  
At this Sango and I exchanged quick glances as the teacher looked over in our direction before waving our lecherous friend up to the front. "Miroku, up here please and bring your books with you."  
  
Said teenager nodded, casting us a glance, then headed to the front. A small conversation later and he was handed a few sheets of paper, and headed out of the room.  

"Where's he going to?" Sango mouthed to me and I could only manage a shrug.  I just hoped it didn't involve his family.   _He's had way too much trouble in his life to begin with. _

But he did look worried after all.  And again, another mystery turns up.  Kami, this was getting to be very annoying.

===  +++  ===  +++  ===

Opening my eyes for the first itme in a while, I rolled over on my side and tried to remember where I was.  The last thing I remember...I was walking to lunch before everything got blurry after the argument with Kagome... 

I remember...the hag, Kaede-baba she was trying to discuss something with me about the weekend plans, but I wasn't listening.  Yeah, and then she suddenly gave me the strangest look, like I was shapeshifting or something, and then nothing.  That's when I woke up here...which was, where exactly?  
  
Of course, after a moment of contemplation I realized the one place I had to be was in the infirmary.  Where I must have been brought after-passing out?  This thought unnerved me, but I had no time to dwell as voices outside the shut door caught my attention and I sat completely up. 

My name was mentioned a few times and eventually I heard a very familiar voice.  "Is he going to be all right Nagai-sama?" that was none other than Miroku asking solumnly.

"Oh, yes indeed, it's nothing bad.  The poor dear just isn't feeling to hot and he's been giving permission to return home early. That's all."  An audible sigh was heard and I had to roll my eyes.    
  
"So...I was called here because--"

Cutting him off Nagai spoke.  "You gathered his assignments and reading material. Of course, as his closest friend, you've been given permission to accompany him home."

  
_Excuse me?  _Leaping up I ignored the sudden blurry vision I got, and unbalance that followed.  Obviously I'd have to readjust my eating and sleeping habits, at least now I'd have the chance.   With a growl I threw the door open and stormed out. "I'm fine!" I snapped irritably causing everybody in the room to turn and look at me curiously.

How I loathed an audiance.  "Which, dear boy, is why you passed out at lunch?" the admittance woman querried and I glared at her. 

"Trust me, Inuyasha, it'd be best if you allowed for an escort home.  We couldn't get ahold of your..ahem, brother.  And of course, Kaede-sama is in an important meeting, she suggests you get home and to bed."  She smiled slightly at my growl of annoyance, "Please, just follow instructions today.  Please?"

Well, how could I argue with that?  One way or another I was going to get hell from the hag.  And of course the others...best just do as told.  "Fine! Miroku. Iku zo!" I muttered and strolled passed him.

"Coming, Inuyasha," he said dejectedly and we exited the school in silence.

God, I hate today... didn't seem worth it to be alive at all.

===  +++  ===  +++  ===

FIN  
  


Finally right?  
  
Check out the specs:

14 1/2 pages written in notebook - finished at 2/22/04 at 1:45 am

6 pages edited and typed - finished at 1:13 am 2/28/04

See, I apologize for my extended length in time.. I had a lot of problems come up in school.. Like a missed day in Networking which threw off my entire bloody schedule.  I actually ended up missing a test, and turning in 3 assignments. x.x  Yay huh?

Anyways.. enjoy this..  
I was going to give you two chapters at once, but... yeah, you see how that went.  Just be glad I got this up at all.  

And enjoy, it's not the absolute best..but it's something right?  
Right...


	7. One famous last bow

Good Morrow dear folk at FF.N and MM.Org..  
  
I owe everybody an apology and a half, and will make it right now. I will not beg for forgiveness, for I have done nothing wrong.   
Nor will I ask you to be patient with me anymore, because I am officially calling off my Fanfiction writing career..   
  
My mind - for the past year or so - has been drifting slowly away from Fanfiction and into the realm of Original writing. Now, I make no claims at being this all encompassing authoress..  
  
I claim no fame, and am not nearly as good as Laurell K. Hamilton, Anne Rice...Robin Cook, Dean Koontz, anybody.. But I can tell you that, it's where I seek and find my solace. Writing.  
  
I've been doing it since 5th grade (creatively) and it's always been a way I could express myself, be it through Poetry, or anything else...and it's something that, without a doubt, will be my salvation on more than one count. (As I can honestly tell you that writing has saved my life at times, diverting my attention from more Masochistic tendencies...E.G. my Gothic Poetry.)  
  
Now, for one brief second, allow me to show you a review I received earlier, that actually inspired me to write this note..  
  
********************  
Crazy Ball of Fire  
My god you can drag it on forever and ever. Get to the point already you garbage writing freak. If you want people to read your fic, you better first make sure that they're not gonna kill themselves while reading it. Geez. Get over whatever bug up your butt and just get on with the story. Otherwise, do the world a big favor and let us never hear from your ugly butt writing fanfics again  
********************  
  
Yes, well, hello CBoF. You're right. I can drag things on, it's a special "Talent" of mine.   
  
Too bad I don't know who you are...i'd love to meet you someday. Why? Well here's the thing. See...I've been conviced from the start that my writing, sucks...like you wouldn't believe. I'm barely able to post a chapter everytime, for fear that it'll be hated, but then people review, yelling at me... telling me it's great and everything like that.   
  
You wouldn't believe how many people actually LIKE to read my stories, it scares me sometimes, because I guess, my lack of confidence in my work, is being slowly dragged away.   
  
However, it's a review like yours that makes me laugh my little tush off. Why? Because, it let's me know that there are people out there, E.G. You. Who read a story like mine, and for the hell of it, decide "hey, what the hell, let's post a flame like this.."  
  
I wonder, do you have a penname? How long have you been writing? You got a professional name I can go search you up on the net for and read your novels or novella's? Shall I be bowing down in complete awe of your genius works?   
  
*looks around* could you even be one of my Idol authors? Hell, if that's true, consider my writing career officially over.   
  
If not. I'd like to know one thing? Where you managed to get the idea that you're a master critiquer. Or how you think it's your god given right to go around insulting people like that.   
  
I'll have you know, real life took over (and yes, I blew off a lot of stuff to write some of those chapters, but once you slip to a C in MS. Access, you kind of learn to get your priorities in order..)  
  
And just for the record, my "God given rights" comment there, was a tad out of line, the way I see it, we never actually had god given rights in the first place. So I suppose it was a pointless saying.   
  
I never claimed to be a brilliant author. I never even claimed to have any real talent, so I'd like to know where you claim the same thing. Show me a piece of your writing that leaves me speechless, will make my heart skip a beat, tears fall from my eyes...show me something of yours, that makes you a writing god, and maybe I'll respect you, and that lame ass "Flamelet" of yours a touch more. Otherwise, sit down, shut up, and get over yourself. Trust me, you aren't that special. You aren't even an annoyance at this point, I just needed some reason to write this note, and you, dear person, are the reason for it.   
  
So thank you, that was a help.  
  
You are truely a piece of something, CBoF....it's just, what you are... isn't proper language to come from my mouth, so I shan't speak it.   
  
Do me a favor though, if you truely wish to continue this conversation at a later date. Drop   
me an email, I'd just "love" to hear from you....seriously, I would. I think it'd be fun to hear the insults come straight from yourself, vice from a review box.   
  
I haven't had a good dose of abuse in a couple days, or a good fight. Bring it on kiddo.. I'll be waiting. Don't disappoint me. *winks*  
  
***********************  
***********************  
  
To everybody else, don't worry, I'm not leaving you completely in the dust. It's a little adlibbed, but here's something from me to you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene 1: Mother's Death  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So, shall we go to the park today, little one?" mother's cheerful voice asked as she carried me in her arms to the front entrance.   
  
Snuggling into the folds of her formal robes, I gave her a quick hug before leaping out of her arms, "Hai, haha-ue, to the park today!" I exclaimed and beamed as she giggled.   
  
"All right darling," she said gently then looked over my head, "shall we walk today?"   
  
"Yes, I'll show you I'm getting stronger!" I announced, puffing up with pride at my newly found leaping and climbing skills. Mindful of my claws, I grinned and took hold of her hand, tugging her down the stairwell and up the drive.   
  
"Can we get some ice cream, haha-ue? Onegai shimasu!" I asked, a tiny glimmer in my eyes, as I looked up through my bangs at her.   
  
She paused and giggled, and I my ears dropped slightly. "Moshikashite, koinu…" [perhaps, puppy] she murmured gently, casting glances around us every so often. I think she knew, that we'd never make it to the park that day.   
  
Halfway there, I sensed the danger too late. Before either of us knew what happened, I was no longer holding mothers hand. Instead, I was being held by somebody I didn't know.   
  
Crying out I struggled against his grasp, and couldn't help but notice his long hair, and that he stunk of demons…so many demons.   
  
A sharp slap sent my head reeling, and I heard haha-ue call my name as I fell to the ground.   
  
"Bitch, stop crying!" a venomous voice growled from somewhere.   
  
"Leave my child alone!" her plead echoed in my mind for a moment before I pushed myself up.   
  
"Urusei! We've come for the hanyou bastard, be silent or we'll kill you as well."   
  
My heart pounded at that threat and I stumbled to my feet, I was little. Not stupid. "No! Please don't hurt kaa-chan, please!"   
  
Somebody from behind grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking sharply, sending a pain flying up my spine. Crying out in pain I bit back tears that threatened to fall.   
  
Flexing my tiny, sharp claws I swiped behind me on total instinct and was shocked to feel, hear and smell the tearing of flesh at my fingertips.   
  
Silence fell upon the deserted path as my eyes opened slightly.   
  
Mother was staring at me, pain in her eyes, and a black mark forming on her face, she…was staring passed me.   
  
Swallowing hard I pulled my hand back to find it covered in blood. A wave of nausea caused me to wince as I turned around, now free, seeing my captor for the very first time.   
  
Dark hair falling to below his shoulders hung limply around his head as a hand crawled upward to his now marred face.  
  
My baby claws had impaled flesh, tearing his left side with little cuts, which had pierced…his eye.   
  
"Haha-ue…" I whimpered weakly, stumbling backwards, a look of horror in my eyes. I suddenly felt like throwing up.  
  
"You little bastard!" the man cursed, grabbing at me with his free hand.   
  
"Iya yo! Stay away!" I yelped and fell back, turning around and sprinting towards my mother.  
  
"Stop, please, he's only a child, spare his life!" her begging confused me, did she know these people?  
  
"Izayoi, I warn you...silence!" the leader said stuffly, yanking me back by my hair again.  
Biting back a cry I closed my eyes trying my best to ignore the scent of salt as tears slipped down my cheeks. "Haha-ue..please..." I whimpered.  
  
"Seibunishi died, Izayoi, meaning you no longer live under his protection. Seibunishi's heir or not, this half-breed of yours will not live to see his next birthday, nor to see you take your last breath..." even if I only understood part of what he was saying, his voice sent chills through me.   
  
"He's done nothing to you Kurei, nothing but live! Let him alone!"  
  
Forcing my eyes open I was greeted by a blurry vision of my captor, the man with long hair. Looking over I saw mother, in another mans grasp again, blood seeping from her a gasp on her forehead...why was no body helping us. Why!?  
  
"Rich family or not, you die bitch. But first the runt." that was the only warning I was going to get as a flash of steel graced my sight. Twitching in his arms I felt the dagger tear into my upper arm as I wrestled from his grip running to my mother.  
  
A whine of some sort cuased me to stumble, and a swords blade came swinging at me. With a yelp I threw my hands up in the only defensive manner I could think of. The pain never came... only a cry.  
  
A terribly sick noise caused my eyes to snap open, as the scent of blood suddenly grew much stronger. What I saw, caused my heart to stop.  
  
Mother was in front of me, on her knees, the swowrd from earlier lodged in a spot between her chest and lower throat. I suddenly felt ill as I watched her try to speak.   
  
"Run..." echoed on the wind, but I was frozen to the spot, eyes stuck on her prone form.   
  
"Haha-ue...iya...iya..." I whimpered as a deep laughter boomed around me, and a very weird feeling crept up my stomach, into my chest.   
  
Darkness crawled along my vision for a second, but I heard him remove the sword form my mother... I felt so mad, and afraid...and my arm was numb now.  
  
Vision clearning I watched as Kaa-chan slipped to the ground, blood pooling around her. Soon enough, Kurei began advancing towards me.   
  
"Kaa-chan!" I cried and lifted my hand, blood staining my fingers, as well as the red haori I wore.   
  
"Fucking whelp! Die!"  
  
Neither of us saw it coming, the blast of yellow energy mixing with red stripes from my hand that slammed him backwards up against a wall.  
  
The darkness began tugging on me again, as my eyes fell to my mothers body. "Haha-ue..."  
  
And then, I knew nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scene 2: The kiss (improv)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rolling over in bed I closed my eyes and let my mind wander for a while, it'd taken forever to calm down, and I could tell the anger and pain was still lingering in the back of my mind, just waiting for a time to claim my sanity again.  
  
Now that I knew what was wrong with me, my transformations, at least I had a chance of controlling it...but that meant that I couldn't be around anybody. No, it was too dangerous.   
  
"Shit..." I moaned and pressed my hands over my face, letting out a frustrated growl before rolling over onto my stomach.   
  
"Fucking Naraku, stupid SOB having to pull that stupid stunt and ruin my damn life...and Sesshoumaru, stupid bastard...what the hell did I do to deserve any of this crap. Was my birth REALLY that bad?" I groused aloud.   
  
"...No it wasn't..." came a hesitent reply from the doorway, causing me to jump.   
  
"Who the..." the insult died at my lips as I looked up to see somebody leaning against the door, "Kagome..."  
  
She smiled gently and moved into the room, kicking at a shirt, and a few cd cases absently at she went. "Your birth wasn't a curse, nor was it unfortunate and certainly not an accident. Inuyasha...your mother loved you, you must remember that. As did your father."   
  
Turning away from her I scoffed, a tenseness entering my shoulders and back when another weight was added to the bed. "Look at me." she said gently.  
  
Ignoring her I stared at the wall ahead of me, boring a hole of intense discomfort through it.   
  
"Inuyasha," she said again, and I continued to ignore her. That is, until a sudden pressure on my shoulder caused my to pull away, which was all she needed, grabbing my chin she pulled my attention back to her.   
  
"Listen, much as you'd love to believe what everybody is saying, you aren't a burden...you aren't worthless, a loser, a freak. You're Inuyasha, son of Izayoi Kouketsu, a woman wise beyond her years, and too young to have died. "  
  
Shifting slightly I averted my gaze, but she followed me with her own. "What your parents left behind, wasn't a mistake, or a horrible freak. They left behind a legacy. The legacy of their love."   
  
A lift in my eyebrow caused her to blush, "yeah okay, lame...but true."   
  
"Look, Kagome..." I started only to be interrupted.   
  
"No, you look. I'm tired of you sulking in this room, acting like the world's come to a crashing halt, just because of what happened. It hasn't. "  
  
"Life's a bitch, get a hardhat..." I retored and she nodded.  
  
"Damn straight."   
  
Well, that gained a grin from me. She smiled in return and leaned in for a hesitent hug.   
  
"Will you come out of your room now, and go to dinner with me, like you promised last week?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she prodded and I shrugged.   
  
"Can I say something first?"  
  
This caught her offguard, because she let go of my face and leaned back, nodding. "Go ahead..."  
  
"I've been acting like a bastard. But, technically that's who I am. It's how I grew up, and how I'll more than likely always be, though I'll try and tone it down a bit..." I said when she rolled her eyes.   
  
"But, I was trying to tell you something before everything happened the other night..." I trailed off nervously, looking at the sheets of my bed, heat rising to my face.   
  
Now or never Inuyasha.. Carpe Diem and that crap.   
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Looking up, I grabbed her wrist, and in a split second pulled her forward into a kiss. And then the world stopped. For that moment. As did my heart.   
  
What the hell did I do!?  
  
Pulling away suddenly I started to stumble over my words, trying to find a way to apologize, and failing miserably.   
  
It wasn't until I felt her hand on my cheek that I looked up into her gaze, she was flushed, and her eyes looked unusually bright. "Inuyasha..." she muttered, breathless.   
  
"Kagome, I'm-"   
  
I never had a chance to finish, because a grin spread across her face as she let out the sudden exclaimation "Thank the gods!"   
  
....Not the reaction I was expecting.   
  
"Wha?" I kinda let my jaw go slack.   
  
"I never thought you'd get the courage to do that..." she finished and grinned. The expression on my face had to be priceless. She'd been waiting for me to do that?  
  
For a moment I stared at her, before leaning forward again, touching my hand to her cheek and repeating my previous action. There were no rockets, or music, no cheering in the background like the movies. No... foggy "the end.."   
  
It was just a chaste, gentle, expression of emotion, something I always had trouble with.  
  
It was what she'd have to settle for as my proclimation of love, because I wouldn't be be able to say the words for some time.   
  
I hope she didn't mind. And at the moment, she didn't seem to. And I had no problem with that..  
  
After all, it was just a kiss.   
  
**********************  
Okay, now that...whole scene, would be a bit more meaningful if you knew that, throughout the course of the year, Inuyasha and Kagome had many hit and misses with relationships. He'd try to kiss her, but fail, or lose the nerve, or be interrupted..  
  
Fights would break out, problems would arise, anything and everything to keep these two from expressing their feelings for each other.  
  
And the big thing with Inuyasha, was kissing in the first place. He'd been afraid to try it, and would back out..and then he realized, without having to try and force the words out, he'd show her how much he loved her.  
  
With a kiss. A plain, gentle, kiss.   
  
Nothing more.   
  
Children that was to be an ending for a long story, but you get it without the middle.   
Lovely.  
  
Now, I want to tell you, if you wish to talk with me.. please please email me, or IM me..  
  
You know where to find me..  
  
Female_Inu_Hanyou@yahoo.com  
Female_Inu_Hanyou (IM)  
  
MSN I may be found at Theoretically_Metephorical@hotmail.com  
  
I don't go on, all the time...but I am on from time to time, if you feel the need to chat.  
  
I'd love to get to know a few of you.  
  
I want you all to take care, and to continue writing. Never give up on a dream...  
  
I also want to put out an officially Invitation, which I will explain more in an email if you so desire.  
  
NoBrandCon the 4th is coming up 346 days. March 11th-13th of 2005. Email me for the website, and also for more info. It's an Anime con here in Wisconsin that I think A lot of you would love to attend if you're close enough. ^^  
  
Come on up!  
Or at least email me so I can show you pictures and everything lol.   
  
You'll love it. DDR, Hanzo the Razor, Cosplay, Vending Areas, the Variety Show... Sword fights (not metal.. o.o;; )   
  
It's a wonderful experience, especially for your first Anime con. Not large at all. It's Wisconsin's Premiere Anime Con. (the only one IN the state) and I think about 320 attended this year.   
  
So, drop me a line if you're interested.   
  
Minna-san, I bid you farethee well.. it's 2 am and I really need to get some sleep, since I see nobody else is going to be coming online tonight...so take care... everybody. *hugs* 


End file.
